


Lies

by ironarm



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Confusion, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Reddie, Sex, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, THEY ARE AGED UP, benverly - Freeform, but thats a ship y’all, fake dating au, fake relationship au, idk - Freeform, is that the ship name for stan/mike/bill ??, no pennywise, stenbroughlon, wedding au, who knows what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironarm/pseuds/ironarm
Summary: Richie needs a date to a wedding and Eddie just needs a ride to California.“I need a plus one for my best friends wedding, and you need a ride to California. How about we make a deal?”“You’re full of shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this? yeah.

"Go straight, turn right.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” The cashier snapped and pointed to the cup of coffee on the counter.

It had been thirty minutes, and all Richie seemed to achieve was a line waiting behind him, a couple of sneers, glares, scowls and a handful of gritted teeth from the cashier in front of him - because of a couple of directions. So, to not make matters worse, Richie sheepishly smiled. “Yeah, okay, sorry, I’ll just pick up the cup and go away now.”

“That’ll be a good thing to do so.” The cashier bit back, letting a small smile curve their lips.

“Yeah, sorry, once again,” Richie mumbled out and grabbed the cup on the counter. Richie knew that he was probably being annoying, since he could have just bought the map that was on the window aisle of the store and fucked out of there - but really, he kind of needed caffeine for his throbbing headache and it wouldn’t have hurt to talk to one person; as Richie didn’t talk to another soul in three days.

But, all he did was turn around and carry on to the front door, watching as the blissful and glares of the unknown strangers looked at him as he left for the front door.

He hurried to his car, opened the door and placed the cup into a cup holder, letting a bit of the liquid fall out and create a stain against the tattered leather, “Fuck,” Richie murmured out, quickly sitting in the front seat, and grabbing the tissue on the nearby seat. “So much for a cup of fucking coffee.” He snapped, letting the tissue soak in the warm liquid and turning his body towards the steering wheel.

Richie turned on the engine, tried securing the cup, and drove out of the property and started back on the road, as small splats of coffee fell onto the tattered leather again and again, with Richie swearing at every splat.

Richie wished it was a peaceful, stable and smooth ride, even after all the events that occurred. But Richie sure as hell knew that luck wasn’t on his side as he sat there in the middle of the road, his phone blaring with text messages, a flat tire in front of his eyes - and all Richie wanted to do was take the useless tool that was lying by his feet and pull his own eye sockets out.

Though, releasing a small puff of breath, he just pulled out his phone.

_Seven new messages._

_“Plus one??? Richie, when were you dating???” **[Bills my boi, 2:20 pm]**_

_“I’m so happy for you, Rich. Though, I will kill you if you’re kidding.” **[Bev blue, 2:35pm]**_

_“Love you. Also, I expect to meet this person at my wedding.” **[Bev blue, 2:37pm]**_

_“Found someone on craigslist? How much did you pay for them?” **[Stan the man, 2:43 pm]**_

_“Stan, babe, I love you, but shut the fuck up.” **[Bills the boi, 2:47 pm]**_

_“Richie¡ I’m really glad you found someone, ((‘:” **[Benny, 2:50 pm]**_

_“Hope we meet them soon¡ when will you be here?” **[mike ike, 2:51 pm]**_

Richie wanted to gouge his eyes out. He knew the lie was going to backfire sooner or later and he should have never said he had a date to Bev’s and Ben’s wedding; but now he was stuck, and the wedding was in two weeks and all Richie really knew for sure was that his tux was an ugly shade of blue and he had a flat tire.

Instead of telling the truth and getting there and meeting a whole set of bachelors lined up for him with Bev’s blue eyes taking on a doe shape, Richie texted back with a complete and utter lie.

_“I’ll probably be there tomorrow¡ and no Stan the man, I didn’t buy them off of Craigslist, I had em shipped from your house - specifically your mom.” **[trashmouth, 2:55 pm]**_

Though, even if Bev did have a few bachelors for Richie lined up, none of them would have probably liked him anyways. It wasn’t that Richie had an “intimidating” look, he was more seen as a mess with a muddle of black curly hair, coke sized glasses, and cuts and scrapes on his knuckles. Richie would have never even classified himself as a punk, or even remotely bad - but that was the first image many gained when they saw him with his tongue piercing.

As Richie sat there and thought about all of the possible outcomes of his lie, his phone kept on blaring on and on with questions about his so-called plus one and if he brought the necessities he would need to stay at the house that Bev and Ben rented for the wedding.

Richie didn’t really know what to do, as he sat there and thought about how he actually had no one to go as his plus one to Ben’s and Bev’s wedding. So, Richie just sat there, and thought of putting an ad online or on Craigslist, but knew it just wouldn’t work - not with a guy as him. Which, left two options; go alone and face the sympathetic faces and the rejection of bachelors lined up for him, or suck it up and find a fake partner to play the part.

It wasn’t as if Richie was a bad actor, he could play a charade for a few days. But, who was he kidding, he was stranded a couple of miles away from the last coffee shop he was at, with coffee splattered inside of his car, a flat tire, and the blaring of messages of his _“plus one”_.

“You look like a kid whose ice cream has been taken.”

Richie shook his head, and snapped his head towards the silhouette of the person’s shadow cascading on to him, and saw a boy about his age in khakis, and one of the most hideous shirts Richie has ever laid his eyes on. “That is one ugly shirt,” Richie blurted out, noticing the boy’s eyebrows move upwards and his nose slightly crinkle.

“True. But like, are you okay though?” He asked, gesturing towards Richie’s state.

“I have a flat tire, a sticky seat, and sympathetic bachelors lined up for possible rejection - what does that say?” Richie sighed.

“That you’re in for it?”

“I guess.”

“Well, I can help you with one thing.” The boy stated, before pulling out a raincoat, softly placing it on the side of the road and sitting down, his nose only crinkling up once.

“And, that is?” Richie said, leaning a bit towards him.

“The flat tire.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, get to it.” Richie blurted out, feeling the ease circulate towards his muscles.

“Now, hold on a minute. I didn’t say that I’ll just go for it.”

“What do you want?” Richie asked, feeling the ease slip away, and be replaced by the sense of irritation.

“I was hoping for more along the idea of a ride to California.”

“Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I’m already heading there anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Richie snapped.

“Well - that sounds great. Hold tight though, it’ll take some time.”

“Thought you would be good at it.”

“I am,” The boy stated. He stood up, dusted off his clothes and carefully placed his bag on the floor. “Do you have the tools to fix the tire?”

“Yeah, I do. They’re in the trunk.”

“Great,” the boy mumbled, pulling out a pair blue gloves and a small cloth.

“Uh, are you like preparing for a surgery? Cause like that’s kind of excessive dude.” Richie said, leaning against the side of the road and staring at the guys back.

“Shut the fuck up and let me do what I need to do,” The boy grunted back, holding out his hand for the wrench next to Richie’s feet while placing the cloth next to the tire and bending down.

“Okay my man, shutting up,” Richie replied, bending down, picking up the wrench and placing it onto the boy’s small hand.

A few moments passed and Richie was curious.

“Just to clarify, you’re not like a murderer that’s gonna fix my car up, slit my throat and drive off, right? Cause like that would kind of suck dude, not going to lie.”

“Oh my fuck, shut up. I’m like 5’6, and you’re like 6’0. Do you honestly think I could kill you?” The boy mumbled, his hands quickly working on the screws of the tire.

“I mean, judging by the way your hands are moving, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

  
–

 

“Eddie? What kind of name is that?” Richie bit back, finally back on the road after an hour of fixing the tire, throwing out the coffee because of a quote, ‘that smells like shit’ and excessively cleaning every inch of the passenger’s seat.

Richie was just trying to get a rise out of the boy, as Eddie wasn’t even a weird name. But he couldn’t help but notice that every time Richie bit back with a sarcastic mark, he was met by a deepening blush that raised from the end of the boy’s neck to his ears - and really, Richie was loving it.

“The kind you can pronounce,” Eddie bit back defensively - though, his grin never faulting. In the last ten minutes of the ride, the man cleaned the seat that was recently sticky and was now currently sitting on, and had about insulted Richie’s use of hair product in twenty different ways. "No, but seriously, it was way easier for my teachers to call me _'Eddie'_. Which, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t hate it, but I didn’t particularly enjoy it.“

“So Eddie isn’t really your real name?”

“It’s actually Edward. But I prefer Eddie better.”

“well, my dear lord, mine is just Richie. Richie Tozier, nice to meet you.”

Eddie grinned, “and I, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“So, how old are you?” Richie asked, his hands slightly drumming on the wheel of the car.

“24, you?”

“25.”

"Currently in college?” Eddie asked, his hands clasped in his lap.

“No, finished high school, never went to college.”

“You’re not missing anything,” Eddie says snorting, unclasping his hands and placing his fingertips onto the window.

Richie snorts back like he doesn’t agree, but none of them push the subject further.

It’s easy, with Eddie. Richie didn’t know what to expect, but he sure as hell didn’t expect to talk to the guy as if they had been friends for a long time. But who was he kidding, he didn’t have a proper conversation in weeks.

“Your car does not live up to your image,” Eddie says, after a moment of silence.

“Why does it not? I love Betty.”

“Betty?” Eddie asks disgusted but continues on. “You’re embarrassing, but no, it does not. Like, I mean, you got this punk type of image going on; with your tattoo, and your hair and etc,” Eddie stated, gesturing with his hands. “And then we look at your car, and it looks like a run down that belongs in the garbage in the next hour.”

“So, basically, I look like a punk with a beaten car?”

“Not sure?” Eddie clicks his tongue and looks at Richie, his nose crinkling slightly. “You're just a weird mix between tattoos  and an Hawaiian t-shirt."

“So, I’m giving off an impression of a man that doesn’t follow a stereotype?”

“No, kind of? I’m not sure. So far, I mostly just gathered that you have an attention span of a goldfish, ask way too many questions and you’re most likely ADHD.”

Richie smiled. “Eds, my man, you got it right on the first try. And you’re a hypochondriac.”

"I am,” Eddie mumbled, “Also, don’t call me that.” Eddie bit back, a pout set on his lips.

Richie grinned, “sure Eds, whatever you want.”

And all Eddie did was puff out an irritated sigh in return.


	2. Chapter 2

“I spy with my little eye, something blue,” Eddie spoke out, his words slowly dragging out, just like his eyelids.

Richie sighed.

Both of the boys had been on the road for exactly seven hours, and all they managed to achieve was background music, a few bathroom breaks, and the small stash of snacks in the backseats; which, Eddie made sure to clean and dispose of later properly.

Though, the game _“I spy”_ had been going on for the past two hours - and to be honest, as cute as Eddie’s sighs of frustration were, Richie’s eyes were burning and his stomach was growling.

“Is it the blue hair band that’s hanging off of the on/off music button?”

Eddie blinked, surprised, “how did you know?” Eddie asked, keeping his tone clear of suspicion and feigning a tone of surprise. Eddie knew Richie probably wouldn’t fall for it considering the game was going on for a long time and Eddie already called on the band more than seven times. So really, sue Eddie, it wasn’t Eddie’s fault that Richie had barely anything in his car beside trash - which Eddie made sure to clean out.

Richie grinned despite feeling the throbs of a headache occur. “This is the twelfth time you mentioned the stupid band.”

Eddie let out a tsk sound, “now, I don’t believe that. I’m sure you’re just a wizard, knew you were a freak the second I saw you contemplating wanting to gouge your eyes out with the wrench.” Eddie said, mumbling away the words, his eyes focused on the road.

“Now Eds, my boy, were you spying on your old chap?” Richie asked, a slightly British accent feigning its way through. It was weird, to think Eddie was standing off to the side staring at Richie for a good ten minutes before coming up to him. Sure, Richie did look like he wanted to gouge his eyes out - he was in a hefty situation, but he didn’t look like a threat.

Eddie’s nose crinkled, “if you’re thinking that I thought of you as a threat, I didn’t.” Richie shrugged. “But yes, I had to make sure the person I was going to help didn’t leave me to die in the middle of the desert.”

“Now, I may be a guy with a slightly guilty conscience, but I’m not that much of a dick to leave a small boy to fend himself in the middle of nowhere.”

Eddie glowered, “I’m not small, you’re just a giant.”

Richie barked out a laugh, “yes, you have a small dick and I got a giant one. It’s great you’re finally catching up Eddie, I was worried for a bit back there when you wiped yourself down with wipes for a good ten minutes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with cleaning yourself down, asshole. You should try it, I can smell you from here.”

“Ed’s, that’s the musk of a man. I’m ovulating as we speak.”

“I just - no, no, you’re not. Stop, oh my fuck.” Eddie gasped out, a bark of laughter crawling up his throat. It was unexpected, the bark of laughter that crawled up Eddie’s throat. The joke wasn’t even funny, hell, it was barely something Eddie would throw a chuckle too; but at the same time, seeing Richie say something so silly so serious in the span of time they have been together while Eddie was kind of sleep deprived and starving, Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Got you to laugh, feel like that’s an accomplishment,” Richie moved his gaze towards the boy next to him and furrowed his eyebrows, “are we friends now? I feel like we are, we’ve been stuck in a car together for eight hours.”

Eddie shook his head, teasingly indicating no. “Nope, we’re just two strangers making our way to California. I’m in the need for a ride, and you -“ Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, “why are you going to California?”

Instead of replying with an answer that actually contained real words, Richie’s stomach growled instead and Eddie cracked a grin in return. “How about I tell you once we actually find a real rundown diner where I can eat and gain some energy to continue this trip?”

Eddie shrugged, he could wait for an answer. “I could eat.”

“Yeah, trust me, I know. You’re a small ass kid.”

“And you’re a tall dick.”

“Now now Eds, let’s keep the dick talking to a bare minimum; I don’t pull out on the first date.”

And all Eddie did in return was punch Richie’s arm, hard - though, not that hard, the asshole was driving.

He had to be at least a bit considerate.

 

                ______________

 

Richie stopped the car, turned the ignition off and turned towards Eddie.

“So, are we going to go in or not?” Eddie asked, pointing towards the diner. Eddie could barely contain the need to eat food, as the thought of a number of germs in the diner not even crossing his mind. All he knew that the diner was five feet away and he was currently sitting in the passenger’s seat, looking at Richie while Richie looked at Eddie.

And plus, some silence. It was deafening and Eddie kind of wanted to let out a small squeak just to see if Richie would flinch. Though, he decided against it.

“Do you have any money on you?” Richie blurted out, his eyes wide behind the thick coke glasses perched slightly low on his nose.

“Yeah, it wasn’t like I was going to travel without some form of cash, you dumb ass.” Eddie bit back, thrown off a bit by Richie’s question.

“Yeah - okay, great,” Richie mumbled, taking off his seat belt and opening the car door. “I wasn’t planning on paying for you.”

“You’re a real gentleman, Tozier.”

“Gotta keep them coming back,” Richie replied. The thing is, Richie wouldn’t have minded paying for the boy that was currently getting out the car as well, but then he decided against it on the basis that he could charm his way through lunch, tell Eddie about his stupid situation, pay for the meal, and get Eddie as his plus one. Really, he thought it was a fool-proof idea, nothing could go wrong.  

Richie waited until Eddie got out of the car, locked the door and made his way towards him. It wasn’t as if Richie was confused, wait, no, he was confused. He knew that he needed some way - or even make a type of deal to get Kaspbrak on his side and bring him as his _“date”_ to Bev’s and Ben’s wedding. He knew he should stick to his fool-proof plan, but at the same time, Richie couldn’t help but think who would even take him on a date, let alone sit with him through a week worth of wedding events and then finally, the day of the wedding.

The situation and the total loss of a date didn’t really bother him in the last eight hours that he was traveling with Eddie; as it was really fun.

But then Stan had to message and declare how Bev was making extra arrangements for Richie and how she wanted him and his date to feel comfortable - and really, _Richie couldn’t handle that_.

“Hey, Richie, are you just going to stand there or are we actually going to go inside?” Eddie snapped, looking at the boy with furrowed eyebrows. Eddie didn’t really know what to do since they had been standing there for a good two minutes and all Richie had done was stare at the soles of his shoes and let out soft grunting noises; it was weird, to say the least.

“Yeah, yes, yep, let’s go inside.” Richie murmured, moving towards the doors and leaving Eddie to the sidewalk.

“Wait, hold up,” Eddie cried out, moving to walk alongside Richie and hold his stance. Eddie had barely known the guy for a full day, and he could already tell that the Tozier boy was stressed about something as his lips were turned into a frown, his eyebrows furrowed, and his nose was crinkling every few seconds as if he saw something that he detested.

The second they got in, Richie motioned Eddie to stand off to the side as Richie waited around for a waiter. So, Eddie made his way to the far end of the entrance, a few feet away from Richie who stood next to the podium for a waitress. It was gross, the wooden handles of the booths, the small stains on the transparent tablecloth, and the small grease prints left on the leather of the seats- _it all made Eddie’s skin itch._

So, instead of focusing on the stains that were placed everywhere, Eddie focused on Richie’s body; who was making its way towards Eddie.

“Okay, let’s go,” Richie said, turning to look at Eddie and motioning him to the second booth furthermost to the left. Eddie followed Richie to the booth and skidded his feet, unconsciously letting out a small squeak as he noticed a small circle of syrup on the side of the booth.

Richie shot his hand up and Eddie looked towards him, “Hey, there’s antibacterial napkins, I know you would want them, so I asked for a few.”

Eddie sighed and offered a small smile to the boy, “thanks, Richie.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Richie said, motioning for Eddie to stay standing up as the waiter made their way to their table.

“Here are a few antibacterial napkins,” the waiter said, pushing the material into Eddie’s hands. “Also, here are the menus, just raise your hand when you’re ready to order.” Richie made a grab for the menus while Eddie slowly opened the packaging of the wipes and proceeded to wipe everything down.

“Should I order the waffles, eggs, and bacon? Or rather the pancakes, eggs and bacon?” Richie asked, emerged in the menu at hand.

Eddie shrugged, “I mean, there’s barely a difference between waffles and pancakes. Not that big of a difference.”

“Eds, my man, there’s a big difference. Waffles have the small squares which you can fill with syrup,” Richie motioned, pretending to drop syrup into his waffles and making a _‘whoosh’_ sound. “See? Perfect.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Than order the waffles,” Eddie mumbled, taking out the last wipe and wiping down his hands, being careful around his cuticles. Once Eddie was done, he threw away the last of the wipes, came back, sat down and picked up a menu.

“So, what are you going to order?”

“Probably the eggs, bacon and pancakes.”

“You don’t like waffles?”

“Not much for sweet things.”

Richie raised his eyebrows, “you don’t like the small squares filled with syrup?” Eddie shook his head no, “you’re so small - and like, cute? How do you not like sugar?”

Eddie blushed. “Shut up, I just don’t like sugar.”

Richie raised his hands back in surrender. “Okay, eds. Don’t know how your mom made you then, I’m sure she’s sweet as hell,” Richie grinned.

Eddie scoffed, ignored the comment on his mom and rolled his eyes, “don’t call me that. Also, order our food, I’m hungry.” Eddie said, pushing his menu towards Richie and clasping his hands.

Richie picked up the menus, stacked them on the edge of the table and raised his hand. “Sure Eddie spaghetti, I am at your service.”

Eddie blanched.

Once the food arrived, Eddie and Richie stopped bickering and dug in. Eddie couldn’t help but moan the second the pancake hit his mouth and Richie grinned. “See you’re enjoying your food there Eds,” Richie said around a mouthful of food while wiggling his fork towards Eddie.

Eddie blushed once again, “shut the fuck up, I’m just starving,” Eddie said, taking another bite. “Which does remind me, you never answered why you’re going to California.”

“I’m going to my friend’s wedding,” Richie said, taking another bite as his eyebrows furrowed. Richie really wanted to ask Eddie to be his plus one - which the idea itself was so messy and awkward since he just met the boy, was a total stranger, and probably already had to do something in California himself anyways. But the idea sounded way better than finding a date on Craigslist, or some other website and then finding out you ended up with a halfway murderer and ruining Bev and Ben’s wedding; _he really didn’t want to ruin Bev’s and Ben’s wedding._

“Congrats!” Eddie said, a smile forming on his lips, “that’s really exciting. How long is it?”

“About a week of just events, and then the actual thing starts five days from now.”

“But you get to California in another day, so you’re only going for four days?”

“I mean, not really?” Richie questioned, “I plan on staying for a while at my friend’s house. I haven’t seen them in a while.” Richie said softly, his expression reaching a loved one.

“You look like you love them a lot,” Eddie said softly, playing around with the eggs on his plate.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Richie smiled, “but they can get really annoying. Probably because I’m the only single one in the group and they’re worried that Richie Tozier won’t be able to get some action. Which, _I do_.”

Eddie laughed, “I’m sure you do. So? Go single, it’s not like you told them you have a date.”

Richie flinched, “the thing is, maybe, that I did? And told them that they’ll be coming with me?”

Eddie slowly opened his mouth again, closed it, and then opened it again. He didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “You’re fucked.”

Richie nervously giggled and carded his hand through his unruly curly hair. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Eddie sighed in return, “just tell them you were kidding, that it was the spur of the moment.”

“I can’t do that? They all sound so hopeful and I really don’t want to deal with the same mess that occurred at the engagement.”

“What happened at the engagement?”

“I ended up buying an escort off of craigslist and it turned out to be my friends Bill’s roommate from college - and let’s just say, Bill and the rest weren’t happy when Dave walked into the room with half his shirt open and holding a can of whip cream.”

Eddie’s mouth fell a little open and he burst out laughing. All Richie did in return was nervously suck on his lip and look at Eddie with the most painful expression he could muster. Richie knew that he had to ask Eddie sooner or later - probably now, as Richie really needed some good news since the fresh new contents in his stomach suddenly weren’t feeling right. “Listen, look, I need a plus one to my buddies wedding, and you need a ride to California. How about we make a deal?” Richie asked, his nervous tone carrying its way towards Eddie, who suddenly stopped laughing and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’re full of shit.”

“I know, but I do really need a plus one. Don’t think the bachelors my friend has in line for me are gonna like the Richie extravaganza,” Richie asked, hoping a small joke would carry his desperation. “I’ll even pay you, you get a bed and food for a week, completely free of charge. Besides, it looks like you don’t even know why you’re going to California, you were on the side of the road asking for a ride.”

Eddie snorted.

“Eddie, eds, Eddie spaghetti, listen, we just met, but please? I really don’t want to try Craigslist’s again and end up with a half murderer who would probably kill me. Plus, confessing to my friends that I actually lied to them? Yeah, that’s out of the question, Bev would probably cut my head off and Stan would just stand off to the side and laugh his ass off. Oh, _Stan_ , I don’t wanna face him, he would -“

“Stop, oh my god,” Eddie complained, picking up a tissue from the tissue compartment and lightly patting his lips. “I’ll, I’ll help you. You’re right, I don’t have anything in California, let alone someone that I know. You’re the first person I talked to since I left my godforsaken town, so yeah. I’ll - I’ll be your plus one.”

Richie cried out in happiness, “eds, I love you, my dude.”

Eddie snorted in return, “I still want $5000 at the end of the day, no check, full money upfront.”

Richie cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah, okay. Sounds good, you’ll have that at the end of the week.”

“Wait, seriously? You’re willing to give me $5000?”

“Uh, yeah. Have you met Stan?”

“Dude, shit. Nevermind, I was kidding. I’ll just take $2000, you’re already driving me there.”

Richie crinkled his nose, “are you, you know, like sure?”

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?”

_“Eds.”_

“Okay, ground-rule, you can’t call me that. Also, yeah man, $2000 is fine.”

“I, okay, sounds good,” Richie said, letting out a sigh and relieving the tension out of his shoulders.  “I can’t believe I got you to agree,” Richie let out a laugh, “holy shit, I got a date.”

“You sound so pathetic saying that, what the fuck,” Eddie said, crinkling his nose and looking at Richie grin back at him in return.

“Eds, my man, I’m happy.”

“Yeah, okay. We’re going to have to establish ground rules.” Eddie said, leaning back against the booth and resting his hands on his stomach. He still couldn’t process he was going alone with something stupid like this - but just seeing the desperation reek off of Richie, it reminded him of himself, just a day ago. Though, highly different circumstances, that it made Eddie smile.

“Yeah,” Richie said, cutting through Eddie’s thoughts. “First ground rule, don’t fall in love with me.” A smile than slowly formed on Richie’s lips, his hands imitating gun motions at Eddie.

Eddie laughed, “You wish, Tozier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @stansbill


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” Eddie said, his arms folded in his lap, staring straight at Richie while he drove the car.

  
They left the diner a little an hour ago and so far Eddie nor Richie had said the occasional word. Eddie wanted to ask questions about the people, the event, and the situation itself - but all Richie had done so far was jitter in his seat, mouth song lyrics, and tap a rhythmic beat against the leather of the steering wheel while Eddie looked out the window like he was in some sad movie.

  
He really wasn’t.

  
“So?” Richie asked, glancing at Eddie from his side, hoping he didn’t annoy the boy with his constant jittering. Many people weren’t used to Richie and his constant motions, or even the way he used to never sit still, not even for a moment. Though, it was surprising, to even Richie himself that the second he met Eddie, Richie tried so hard to keep things under control, to seem normal since he didn’t want to scare the boy away.

  
Really, if Stan was here, even he would have found this situation surprising considering Richie never went ten minutes without talking. But really, that’s just Richie.

  
“How are we going to do this?”

  
“Do what?”

  
Eddie sighed, “fool your friends into thinking we’ve been together for two months.”

  
“Yowza, forgot about that,” Richie said, a small grin flitting across his lips. He really didn’t.

  
“Richie,” Eddie said, his mouth hanging in disbelief.

  
Eddie kind of wanted to punch him, just a little.

  
“I’m kidding. Listen, spaghetti Eddie, everything will be fine. It’ll be smooth, not rocky, just like an ocean tide.”

  
“An ocean tide?”

  
“Yep,” Richie said, popping his lips on the p.

  
“Ocean tides are rocky, dangerous, and completely come out of nowhere.”

  
Eddie said, sighing. Really, Eddie didn’t know how he’s going to be able to get through this car ride - let alone to the idea he agreed to.

  
“I feel like that’s a great description of me,” Richie said, making sure he snuck a few glances at Eddie. Just to make sure he was okay, really.

  
“Rocky, dangerous, and a complete nuisance?”

  
“I mean - yeah,” Richie said, shrugging.

  
“When I met you, which I might add, almost 16 hours ago, you were wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt, with flip-flops and your hair was a complete nuisance. So yeah, I would agree with my own statement.”

  
“You’ve been insulting my hair a lot - it might even seem like you might like them.” Richie said, a little grin slipping on to his lips; his eyebrows moving up and down.

  
Eddie really kinda wanted to punch him.

  
“They’re outrageous, Richie. They don’t even look clean.”

  
Richie pouted. “I took a shower three days ago, they’re pretty clean.”

  
“Three days ago?” Eddie said, his voice reaching an octave higher.

  
“Well, yeah. That’s the last time I slept in an actual hotel.”

  
“Where are you originally from? It’s weird that it’s taking you this long to get to California.” Eddie questioned, subconsciously toying with the small curl around his ear.

  
“I’m from Derry, Maine, the town that’s on no map and has a history full of fucked up shit.”

  
“Huh,” Eddie said, his breath slightly catching. It scared Eddie to think they were from the same town, probably grew up in the same town and never met.

Honestly, if he ever saw Richie at Derry, even in the meat section of the supermarket, he would have remembered a lanky tall boy with the unruliest black hair he had ever seen.

  
Plus, no one could have missed the tattoo on the end of Richie’s elbow; especially considering it he would rub it every few hours. Eddie figured it was a habit. 

  
“Did you grow up there or did you just stay there for a few years?” Eddie asked, keeping his voice calm.

  
“I grew up there,” Richie said, “it’s a fucked up town, but that’s where I met my family - my friends. So, although, it is fucked up, I wouldn’t change the damn thing in a single heartbeat. Not even when there’s the myth of a clown surrounding it.” Richie declared, his fingers softly tapping the wheel and subconsciously sucking his lip into his mouth.

  
“You really fucking love your friends,” Eddie said, keeping his voice light. It was hard, to listen to Richie talk about someone he loved so much. Eddie wished he had that. Well, he did. He supposed.

  
“Yeah -“ Richie said, his voice catching on a laugh, “I would beat up a clown with a bat for them.”

  
“Why a clown?”

  
“Scare the fuck out of me. Honestly, that makeup is not cute, not by a long shot,” Richie looked at Eddie and grinned, “they should take some makeup tips from you, you know, you being cute and all.”

  
Richie winked.

  
Eddie rolled his eyes.

  
“Hardy-har-har, Richie.”

  
“No, seriously. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

  
Eddie blushed hard, “You don’t have to keep complimenting me, you dickhead. I agreed to be your date.”

  
“I mean, yeah, you just couldn’t stay away from me. Needed an excuse to stay close to me.” Richie said, his heart beating miles a minute. It confused him though, Eddie was just Eddie.

  
“You basically begged again the second when we left the diner to make sure I’ll be your fake lover. You fell down to your knees.”

  
“Now Eddie, I feel like you’re exaggerating this a bit too much.”

  
“The waitress saw you from inside and thought you were proposing.”

  
“Yeah, we really broke her heart when we told her I was just a desperate little bitch.”

  
“No kidding, she looked heartbroken,” Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “like, you would think I should be disappointed, yah know? I’m the one that was getting fake proposed.”

  
“No, you really should. I would kick the guy in the dick if he fell down to his knees and wasn’t proposing.” Richie said, trying to stifle his laughter.

  
_Silence._

  
_1._

  
_2._

  
_3._

  
“That should be our story.”

  
Richie furrowed his eyebrows, “what should?”

  
“That you fake proposed.”

  
“You’re kidding,” Richie said, his face set in a grim.

  
“No,” Eddie exclaimed, “I’m being serious. Think about it, we met because your ass decided to crouch in front of me to tie your shoe, found it fucking hilarious and decided to fake propose on the spot.”

  
“Then what did you do?”

  
“I obviously, being the reasonable one, said yes because I found you cute.”

  
Richie blushed, “you find me cute?”

  
“Is that the only thing you focused on?”

  
“I mean, yeah. You called me cute.”

  
Eddie sighed, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

  
Richie shrugged, “Yet, you find me cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @stansbill


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait, so you’re trying to tell me that Stan thought it was a bird, but it wasn’t when it was actually a rabbit?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

“And he’s terrified of rabbits?”

_“Fucking scared out of his wits.”_

Eddie’s eyes widened, and a grin slipped onto his lips. “You’re goddamn _cruel,_ Richie Tozier.”

“That’s what I do best, baby.”

So far, it had been about five hours from the last time they stopped, and the day was nearing night. Richie and Eddie had decided to stop for the night in a motel, both agreeing to split the cost of the night in half.

Though really, it was more of Richie’s idea, since he pretty much believed he was going to go bankrupt by the end of this trip - but he guessed that it was okay; because he got a cute boy to be his date.

Although it then occurred to Richie that Eddie really has no clue to whether Richie is gay, bisexual or not - hell, Eddie could even be straight. But through the conversations they had, as they had been stuck in a car for more than 15 hours together, Richie had a sense that Eddie was honestly curious as to what Richie thought - as if Richie’s opinions mattered. Maybe he was reading too much into this. “I never asked, but is your girlfriend okay with what you’re doing right now? With me? I mean, _if you have a girlfriend_ ,” Richie said, slowly sucking on his lip ring.

Eddie shook his head and let out a little snort. “That was a lame attempt at finding out if I was single and straight.”

“Well, eds, I guess you can see right through me.”

“No kidding. That was lame, but, if you must know-“

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you.” Richie rushed to say, his fingers slowly tapping onto the wheel.

“-I am single and gay as fuck.”

Richie grinned, but hid it under the sleeve of his shirt, pretending to wipe his nose.

Eddie face crinkled at Richie’s actions, but he didn’t say anything. Eddie knew he was hiding a smile, he used to do that, around his mother.

“Me too, if you must know.”

“Single or gay?”

“One, actually. I’m bisexual as fuck.”

“Lucky day then,” Eddie said, laughing a bit at the end. “Let’s see where this takes us, yeah?”

“Sure,” Richie replied, admiring the way Eddie smiled. He couldn’t help but look at Eddie and stare at the crinkles that formed around Eddie’s eyes - though, his staring only consisted of about a mere ten seconds and the rest, of the road. He didn’t want to crash the car, Bill would probably kill him.

“Tell me about your friends though, I need to be prepared for them.”

“Oh yeah, well, there’s five. Their names are Beverly, Stan, Ben, Mike, and Bill.”

“Start with Stan,” Eddie said, turning his body towards Richie and pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Stan the man, he loves me. We’ve been best friends since grade 4, actually. I still remember the first day I met him in grade 4. He was staring at this specific mockingbird and I was eating my peanut butter sandwich. Thought it would be funny to scream and scare the bird away, which then ended up with Stan crying. But then he made me cry, he snatched my sandwich from my hands and threw it onto the ground, stomped on it and walked away; that fucker.”

Eddie softly laughed, “he sounds like a handful.”

“He is, the boy has wits turned to the maximum though. He pretends he hates me, but really though, the love shines from his eyes.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows to add effect to his words.

_He really did love, Stan._

“What’s something I should talk about? To carry on a conversation with him?” Eddie questioned, clasping his hands together. This was getting harder and harder to do - Eddie didn’t know why he agreed to do this, he had a gut feeling it was going to end badly. He really hoped it wouldn’t though.

“Talk about books, literature, art, nature, politics, anything that’s intellectual and would hold his attention. Though don’t talk when he’s talking, and don’t try laughing out loud at his jokes, Stan likes small smiles and soft nudges, those are his favourites. He warms right up to you if you grip his hand firmly, but not hard when he meets you.”

Eddie smiled once again, “he sounds like an old man.”

“The old man of the group is Bill, he’s amazing,” Richie said, his breath slowly in a state of awe.

“How so?”

“Bill is like a figure in the group. I love Bill like a big brother, or a father, who knows. It can get kinky. But Bill knew stuff to do, places to go, things to see - he still does. He’s a person that you can laugh with and feel so safe with, it makes you feel warm inside. It's like the inside of your mother, eds."

 _"Richie, stop."_ Eddie let out, his face turned up in disgust.

Richie laughed.

“What does he like?” Eddie said, once Richie was done laughing. His heart warming in return for Richie’s words. _Richie really did love them._

“He likes talking about childhood stories, origami, his little brother Georgie, and just life as a whole. He’s a deep talker, very calming.”

“That’s nice to know,” Eddie said, slowly brushing his hair back.

“Yeah, don’t worry about Bill. He’ll warm right up to you.”

Eddie let out a little snort. _He really hoped so_. “I hope so.”

“Don’t worry spaghetti Eddie, you’ll fit right in,” Richie said, his eyes flitting to Eddie and giving him a small smile. Eddie rolled his eyes but gave a smile back in return. “I’ll tell you about the other three, but let’s get into our room.”

And Eddie didn’t realize, so intrigued and immersed in Richie’s stories about his friends, he barely noticed they had finally reached the motel and that the sky had finally turned to an orange-pink shade. It was pretty, Eddie thought; just like Richie’s voice. It was all _calming._

“Yeah, sure. I’m exhausted. Let’s get our luggage.” Eddie motioned, pointing to the back seat at his suitcase and then raising his eyebrows at Richie.

“Yeah, eds, don’t ya worry, I won’t forget anything. Go inside and give my name, I’ll bring in the luggage.”

“You sure? I can help.” Eddie said, fiddling with his fingers. He didn’t want to walk in alone. He had been alone for the past three weeks, finally met Richie - finally talked to another human being. The thought of just walking in alone into a motel made Eddie feel uncomfortable.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Richie. You’ve been driving for so long.”

“Great, I actually thought my arms were about to fall off. Grab your suitcase, yah dickhead.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “you suck ass, I’m not going to lie.”

“I suck _your_ ass,” Richie said, opening the door and picking out his suitcase.

“Fuck, no Richie. That’s gross, shut the fuck up.” Eddie said, opening the other side of the door and picking out his own. He set it down to the floor, pulled the handle and extended the bar. “Should we head in now?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Richie said, closing the door and locking the car. He trudged his way towards the motel, with Eddie slowly falling behind.

Once they got inside, Eddie stopped, and motioned Richie to ring the bell that was sitting on the counter, careful not touch it himself; he was grateful.

A woman slowly appeared from the door that was furthest to the left and gave the two boys a small smile. “Hi, how can I help you? Welcome to the Genie motel.”

Richie smiled back, “hi, we booked reservations for a room with two queen beds under the name, Richie Tozier.”

“Oh! Let me check right on that,” the woman replied, waving Richie towards a small glass box with candy inside. “Help yourself, we've got all assortments.”

Richie laughed, “thank you, but I’m fine.”

“Now, what are two young fellas like you doing here?”

“We’re just heading up for my buddies wedding.”

“Congratulations to you and your friend,” the woman smiled, her eyes skimming between Eddie and Richie. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but I can book you guys another room with only one queen bed if you guys prefer. You guys _rather_ make a cute couple.”

Eddie blushed deep red and Richie choked on his spit.

“Uh, we’re not together-“

“But thank you for calling us cute.” Eddie rushed in.

“-so we’ll be sticking with the two queen beds.” Richie rushed out, his cheeks feeling extra warm.

It was just Eddie. Eddie, a kid he barely knew, just met. That’s it, Richie thought. He needed to get his act together.

The woman blushed in embarrassment, “oh, I’m so sorry. But you’re welcome,” she slightly turned towards Eddie and gave him a grimaced smile. She turned towards the back and picked out a card, and then turned towards Richie again. “Here is the key card to your room, third floor, to the left hallway. I hope you enjoy your stay.” The woman rushed out, working through the details of the cash Richie brought out fast and handing him back the change.

“Thank you, I hope you have a good night,” Eddie called out, turning to move towards the elevators. Once Richie and Eddie got there, it was silent. Probably because of what the woman said, of them being a couple.

Eddie knew he shouldn’t have been freaked out by the idea since he was going to have to play the role of a boyfriend tomorrow in front of five people for six days. But he actually had to make them believe that he was head over heels in love with Richie and that they had been dating for two months - and really, sometimes Eddie wished he had his inhaler with him.

But then he remembers he threw it off the Derry bridge when he left the town.

_And then he doesn’t regret it._

“Can you believe that she thought we were a couple?” Richie said, nervously laughing, sucking slightly on his lip again.

“No, I’m not surprised. The woman in the morning thought you were going to propose to me.”

Richie laughed and then stopped.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s wrong?”

“I just remembered, I might need you to wear this ring, on your middle finger-not your ring finger, I promise.”

“Richie, what the fuck.”

“Listen, I need to make it believable.”

“And a ring will do that?”

“Yeah, Beverly gave it to me and told me if we ever got married, and I had a significant other at that time, they better mean a fuckton for me to bring them to her wedding.”

“Of course. Let me guess, they should also be wearing the ring?” Eddie said.

Richie nodded.

“So, you agree?” Richie asked, his cheeks slightly flushing, his eyes looking a little wide because of his thick frames.

“Fuck you, Tozier.”

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yeah, you dickhead.”

_Richie grinned._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to on tumblr, ((‘: @stansbill


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird, _it felt weird_. Well, that’s what Eddie thought anyways.

It was weird how the ring felt, it was weird how it sat on his finger, cold but warm at the same time. Eddie never really felt like this, having something to commit to - even if it was fake.

It was simple. Just a simple golden band - a little worn out, but a beautiful ring the same. _It unnerved him. But it also made him feel warm._

“Do you like it?” Richie asked, his voice echoing in the dark room. Richie didn’t really know what to say, especially since the lights were off, they were in their own beds - Eddie covered in his own sleeping bag. _It was just quiet._

“Yeah,” Eddie let out, turning his body so he could face Richie. “Yeah, it’s really nice.” Eddie did mean it, it was beautiful, a simple golden ring.

“That’s good,” Richie said, moving his body so he was facing Eddie as well.

“Tell me about Beverly. Why did she give you this ring?” Eddie asked, shuffling a bit in his sleeping bag, making sure he was eye to eye with Richie. He felt like he should, to have a conversation eye to eye.

Richie let out a little laugh and shifted in his blanket. “Bev, Beverly, she’s a wildfire, my man. We met when we were 12, that’s when she came into the group. She’s my best friend - maybe even my platonic soulmate,” Richie stopped, and gave Eddie a small smile. “She’ll like you Eds, my man. You’re feisty, she’s feisty, you both are fucking wildfires.”

Eddie laughed, “Shut up, Richie. Why did she give you the ring, though?”

“She gave me the ring when she was 15. Said to give it to the person that I was serious about, and maybe bring them to her wedding when she got married.” Richie said, an accent making its way in. Richie felt like he had to deflect. _He didn’t know why._

“She was already thinking about marriage at that age?” Eddie asked, his eyebrows raised.

Richie let out a little snort, “Bev and Ben were sure from the age of 14 that they were gonna marry each other one day, especially after Bev got over Bill.”

Eddie smiled, “that must have been a love triangle.”

“No kidding, all of them were fucking messes.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You never loved anyone?”

“I wouldn’t say so, no. I mean, I love my friends. Probably kill for those fuckers, but I don’t think I ever loved anyone.”

Eddie smiled, “yeah, I don’t think I loved anyone as well.”

“Yah know spaghetti, you never told me where you were from.”

It didn’t feel right, to tell Richie where he was from. He found the entire thing funny, actually. To think they both were from the same town, but never met each other. He thinks he knows a Ben though. He was friends with a Ben.

“I’m from California, actually,” Eddie said, the lie escaping his lips.

“Really?” Richie said, his eyebrows raised. He didn’t say anything else, didn’t do anything else to indicate whether he believed him or not. He just laid, silent.

_It unnerved Eddie._

“Yeah. I, uh, left Cali about a year ago, spent some time around in other states, and now I’m coming back.”

“How did that go for you?”

“Pretty good. Learned a lot,” Eddie let out a nervous laugh, “almost got mugged at one point, but here I am.”

“What, when?” Richie asked, slowly sitting up a bit in his bed.

“When I was leaving Der-“ Eddie sighed, sat up, and looked at Richie. He didn’t want to lie, didn’t feel like lying to Richie. “I was lying, before. I’m actually from Derry.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said softly. “I, uh, left last year, might have heard some rumors, I don’t know. But um, I think I know Ben?”

“His last name is Hanscom.”

Eddie sighed once more, “yeah, I know him. He used to come to the library a lot.”

“Oh, well, that’s convenient.”

“Do you still want me to be your fake boyfriend?” Eddie asked, his voice sounding unsure. “I get that it would just get messy if I come since Ben already knows me and it can complicate things.” _Eddie wished Richie still did._

“No,” Richie laughed, shaking his head. “No, I rather have you, actually. I’m already uncomfortable and a little uncertain, and I really think I could pull it off with you. Plus, you know Ben, Ben knows me, he’ll believe it if it’s someone he actually knows and I know as well.”

Eddie grinned, relieved. “You just want to use me for my ass.”

Richie meets Eddie’s eyes, “I’m pretty sure I just like you, spaghetti.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, and his heart beat wasn’t really resting anymore. It was weird, he didn’t know why. _“Oh.”_

Richie softly smiled, “do you still want to be my fake boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I do,” Eddie said, letting out a chuckle. “You need help, I need a place to sleep for a week. I think it’s a pretty good deal.”

Richie agreed, nodding.

It was quiet again, just like before. But then, Richie broke it.

“Ever played two truths and one lie?”

“Yes,” Eddie drawled out, confused. “Why?”

“Wanna play?”

“Why would we play that, Rich? It’s almost 12 am.”

“See how much a goodie two shoes you are - I mean, you look like one.”

“You mean you want to play for your own amusement.”

Richie snorted, “well, yeah. But for your amusement as well, Eddie.”

“You know what? sure, whatever. You start though.” Eddie said, sitting against the headboard and looking at Richie.

Although Eddie was participating in Richie’s game, he did feel the sleepiness creeping up on him - though, he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake, see what Richie would tell him - what he would reveal about himself.

“I started wearing glasses in grade six, I get straight A’s, and I once told Stan that I loved him and then cried ugly tears,” Richie said, a grin set on his lips, looking right at Eddie and motioning him to pick the lie out.

Eddie grinned, “Judging by how big your glasses are, and how your eyes look big as fuck in them, I’m going to go with the glasses in grade six.”

Richie softly whistled, “Eddie, babe, you got it right on the dot.”

Eddie blushed, “shut up, Richie.”

“Alright, your turn. I need to get to know this cute ass I made my fake boyfriend.”

“Do you flirt with everyone you meet?” Eddie really hoped it wasn’t the case because his heart was beating like crazy, and he swore - he didn’t swear, it wasn’t like he found Richie endearing.

Well, he was funny. That’s it, really.

"Only the ones that are worth it." Richie winked. Though, his heart was beating like crazy - just like Eddie's.

"You need to stop, you have the mouth that just spews out garbage."

"That's why my nickname is trashmouth, darling," Richie said, his eyes glazing over. Eddie figured it was because he was talking about his friends.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, you're going to hear it the second you meet the others."

"Well, now I won't act surprised."

"No, you won't," Richie mumbled, his cheeks warm. "Now, it's your turn to tell me two truths, and a lie."

Eddie shook his head, "I don't think so, _trashmouth_. Let's head to sleep, I have to meet your friends tomorrow, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do, Eds."

"Yeah, gotta charm the fucking pants off of them."

Richie laughed, "You'll do good, you already charmed the fucking pants off of me. They'll love you," Richie said, sliding between his covers and facing away from Eddie. "Goodnight Eddie, sleep tight."

Eddie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, @stansbill !!


	6. Chapter 6

Currently, what Eddie and Richie were doing, was kind of expected.

Well, from Richie’s point of view anyway, Eddie didn’t expect it.

Eddie figured the trip to California went pretty well. Eddie made small talk, Richie made small talk, both really made small talk, and both laughed. They told each other more about themselves, what Eddie hated and liked; what Richie hated and liked.

Eddie thought they had a pretty good trip.

Though, the second they reached the hotel, instead of walking to Bev’s room after checking in like Richie planned with Bev over the phone in the morning; Richie checked in, walked straight to the main lobby’s restroom and locked himself in - and all Eddie did was stand there, his eyebrows furrowed, confusion clearly written on his face, his lips set in a tight line.

Eddie turned around to the employee and gave them a small smile, “sorry, he has a bad stomach, you know the things that can happen on the road.” Eddie said, hoping to clear everything up as fast as possible so he could go find Richie.

The employee just gave a grimace back in return, “of course, everyone has their bad times. Here are the keys.”

Eddie murmured a “thanks”, made sure the luggage was being taken to their room and quickly made his way to the washroom; where Richie was currently held in.

It was an understatement that Richie was freaking out.

He was having a full on blown freak out, and Eddie really wanted to make sure he was okay.

“Richie, where are you?” Eddie asked the second he came into the restroom.

“I’m here,” Richie said, waving a small hand underneath the stall door.

“Are you having a freakout?”

 _“No, of course not,”_ Richie said, adding a snort. _He was lying_. “I just needed to piss eds, you know how a bladder works.”

“Then why are you on the floor?” Eddie asked, standing on the other side of the stall door.

“Wanted to see if I can piss from this position.”

“Richie, for fuck’s sake. Are you freaking out?”

“Okay, fine,” Richie snapped; he took a deep breath, his voice going low, “yeah, fuck, _I don’t know._ ”

And now, Eddie was on the other side of the door, walking in circles, his hands in his hair, biting his lips. He figured it was going to be a long day. Though, right now, his priority was Richie. “Come out, Richie.”

“No.”

Eddie groaned, “this was your idea!”

“I thought it would work!”

“And why won’t it work now?”

“Because Bev will notice! Stan will notice! Everyone will notice.”

“We know everything about each other - almost anyways! I told you my dislikes, likes, we know how we met; hell, I’m wearing the fucking golden band.”

 _“How are you even okay with this?”_ Richie asked, his breath catching. “You barely know me.”

Eddie stopped; he realized instead of helping Richie, he was just egging him on; because now, Richie’s breath was catching, and he was on the verge of a panic attack.

So, he stopped pacing, cleared his throat, and sighed.

Though, he also stopped pacing because Eddie realized he didn’t know why he was helping Richie. Sure, he wanted a place to sleep, a couple of a thousand bucks, and free food. But even then, Eddie didn’t need those. He had a friend waiting for him here, in California, he was carrying a couple of thousand of bucks with him, and the food was never a problem for him.

_But he was still helping Richie out.  
_

_And he didn’t know why._

Eddie cleared his throat once again to let Richie know he was still there and slowly walked towards the stall door. He sat down and placed one of his hands under the door; a silent greeting for Richie to grab it if he wanted.

Richie did, and their fingers curled slowly together; Richie applying pressure after every link.

It was hesitant, it was new, but Eddie knew Richie needed to calm down, that skin to skin contact always calmed Eddie down.

So, he figured he would try it.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this. But I agreed to this. You needed help Richie, and I’m willing to help you do what you need to do here - even if it’s a week. Plus, I am getting to know you, and you’re pretty alright for a person, “ Eddie said, drawing out a small chuckle, “We went through everything Richie, everything will be fine.” Eddie said softly, making sure his tone was smooth, applying pressure to Richie’s hand after every sentence.

“You do know we have to share a bed, right?”

  
“Yes, I know. I take it that’s what couples do, Rich.” Eddie’s cheeks slowly warmed up.

“Because I tried asking Bev if she can change the bed set to two queen beds because we would feel awkward or something; and how you’re a hypochondriac, but she kept it the same, couldn’t change it cause of manage-“

“I understand Rich, it’s okay.”

“And she said she’ll make sure the sheets are cleaned every day for you,” Richie said, squeezing Eddie’s hand.

Eddie squeezed back.

“That’s really nice,” Eddie said, his heartwarming. He never had friends that cared about him that way, it felt good. He figured Richie was lucky, really lucky.

  
“You do know we would have to kiss, right?”

“Yes, Rich. I know we do.” Eddie replied back, hoping his voice didn’t catch, just the way his heart just did a little bit.

“And that I would constantly be touching you?”

“Yes, I know,” Eddie said, looking at their fingers and slowly rubbing his thumb against Richie’s skin; his cheeks warming more and more after every question of Richie’s.

In return, Eddie heard Richie sigh. He figured he was calming down. Though instead of letting Richie’s hand go like he was planning on to once Richie calmed down, Eddie grabbed a little tighter and brushed his thumb against Richie’s skin.

“I’m okay now,” Richie said, his voice low.

Eddie sighed, “are you sure?”

“Yeah, but, uh, don’t move your hand? Please. I just need a few moments.”

“Of course,” Eddie said, placing his head against the stall door, closing his eyes and breathing out.

Throughout the entire event, Eddie didn’t even comprehend that he was sitting on a floor that was probably dirty, his head against a stall door that was probably covered in germs, and that he wasn’t freaking out.

Though, he kind of was now, his breathing becoming a little raggedy - really fast; but he didn’t want to let Richie’s hand go. He wanted to make sure he was okay.

So, Eddie calmed down his breathing, tried to make sure his chest felt like it wasn’t constricted and focused on Richie’s hand in his.

“We didn’t figure out how we’ll break up.”

“Oh,” Eddie breathed out, his eyes snapping open. “Do you want to?”

“I may have told Bev that this relationship was getting serious.”

“Huh,” Eddie replied back.

“Maybe that can be your ticket out?” Richie asked, his voice slowly wavering.

“That I’m not committed to you as much as you’re committed to me?”

“Yeah, possibly. That the wedding freaked you out - the possibility of marriage to someone like me, and that you weren’t serious anyway.”

“I’m not going to say that, you asshole,” Eddie said, looking away, “I’m just going to say that although you were great, marriage freaked me out and it told me nothing about us. Whether I should be serious about the relationship or not. I’m sure that’ll work out.”

“Yeah,” Richie breathed out, letting out a small chuckle, “don’t worry, I’ll make sure they still like you once you leave me.”

“Thanks,” Eddie said, letting a smile set on his lips. “Do you want to come out now?”

“Yeah,” Richie said, letting go of Eddie’s hand and opening the stall door. Richie stepped out, grabbed a hold of Eddie’s hand again and all Eddie could do, was make a small noise in his throat. “Uh, ya know, just to make sure we hold the persona up, ya know? I mean, is that okay? I can let go-“

“No,” Eddie interjected, “it’s completely fine. Yah, okay. Let’s walk out now?” Eddie asked, his eyes darting to the doors.

“Yeah, okay,” Richie said, moving towards the door; Eddie one stop behind, their fingers interlinked.

Richie opened the door, moving first to walk out and stopped when he heard Bev’s voice, saw her face, saw all the losers face, saw the grins placed on their lips.

All Richie did in return was shove Eddie right back into the washroom, and close the door behind them.

“Richie, come out for fuck sakes, I haven’t seen you for a month. Also, bring _‘Eddie spaghetti,’_ I wanna see him.”

And all Eddie did, was turn to Richie, confusion clearly written on his face, and said, _“what the fuck, Richard. Eddie Spaghetti? another nickname?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, this came out so late and i'm so sorry guys!!! but come talk to me on tumblr, @stansbill !!


	7. Chapter 7

“Richie, babe, are you going to come out?” Beverly asked, her hand pressing against her mouth to keep her snorts in. It was working, but terribly.

“I gotta piss,” Richie said hurriedly, looking at Eddie for clarification. It was an understatement that Richie was freaking out again, Eddie could see it from a mile away. Though, instead, he had a front seat to it as he saw Richie sneak his hands into his own hair, bite at the corner of his lip, and softly suck in the lip ring at the corner of his mouth.

Eddie rolled his eyes. _He was worried though._

“I’m pretty sure you pissed already.” Beverly’s voice called out through the door, her tone holding amusement.

“You don’t know me or my dick, Beverly,” Richie screamed back, his voice slightly breaking at the end.

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

“Nope, Eddie here, _my boyfriend,_ only knows my dick.” Eddie softly snorted, and Richie slowly groaned. _They knew they were fucked._

And, on the other side of the door, Beverly sighed and pressed the tip of her nose. She was done with Richie - well, particularly only in that moment. She did love the dick that was currently hiding behind the door. “Richie, if you don’t come out in ten seconds, I’m going to come in there, and I’m going to kill you.“

“You can’t come into the boy’s washroom - nope, no. That’s against the societal norms." 

Eddie kind of wanted to punch him.

"Fuck society,” Stan barged into the conversation, rolling his eyes, “Richie, stop being an asshole and come out.”

“Stanley-“ Richie was about to reply back, before two palms landed on his cheek, turned his face towards the person the hands belonged to and made him stare into their eyes.

It was Eddie, he already knew it was.

“You’re fine, calm down. We’re supposed to be acting like boyfriends, so let’s act like it, okay? Get your shit together, we are fine, you’re fine,” Eddie said, his head shaking in a yes motion while moving Richie’s head up and down too; the words tumbling out, Eddie hoping it made sense to Richie. “I’m going to go out there and I’m going to introduce myself, everything will be fine. Just trust me, okay? Everything will be fine, I’m with you.” Eddie stated, slowly reaching up on his toes and pressing a light kiss on Richie’s cheek. “Just for good luck,” Eddie mumbled out, his voice low, his cheeks warm. _He didn’t know why he did that._

“Uh, yeah, okay, great,” Richie mumbled out, his eyes wide, his cheeks warm, his heart slowly fluttering. _He was crazy, he needed to stop._

“Great,” Eddie replied back, clearing his throat. He stepped away from Richie, fixed the hem of his shirt, sighed and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was a group of five people huddled together, and the bright smiles on their faces. Then he noticed the tightness of the group and the way they were waiting for Eddie - and Eddie kind of realized he was fucked. He kind of wished he pushed Richie out instead. He also kind of wished he didn’t do an awkward small wave to which the group laughed too. “Uh, hi. I’m Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie’s boyfriend.”

“I’m Stan Uris.” The boy said, a slight smile set on his lips. Eddie figured why Richie talked about him the most, he could see himself loving him - if he only got to know him.

“I’m Mike Hanlon,” the boy next to Stan answered, a smile set on his lips - he was dazzling.

“I’m Bill Denbrough.” Eddie gave a smile back.

“I’m Beverly Marsh, and this,” Beverly mentioned toward the boy next to her, “is Ben Hanscom.”

Eddie was an idiot. _Of course Ben knew him, of course, Ben remembered him. They were friends in Derry after all._

And Eddie knew he should have noticed Ben first. Should have noticed the second he walked out the door. But he didn’t, and he wished he did.

Eddie didn’t know what to say, besides look at Ben and ignore the slight pull in his chest. He didn’t know anything, Eddie was sure. But the way he was looking at him, with the pitiful eyes, _Eddie felt like he couldn’t breathe._

“Would you look at that? The sex on legs introduced himself to you guys before I could!” Richie yelled out, pushing the door open, a smile set on his lips.

_Richie was fake, this entire thing was fake._

Eddie knew it was fake. Richie’s fingers were twitching. He just hoped the others didn’t notice - didn’t notice his own fingers twitching also; his breath catching.

_He wouldn’t be able to explain it._

Richie came closer to Eddie, draped his arm across his shoulders and pulled the boy right to his side; no space in between.

_It helped Eddie breathe._

“Now, I’m sure this short stack already introduced himself, but I’m going to do it again. Beverly, my girl, this is Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak. The boy that I’ve been banging for the last two months, the boy that sucks dick like a gentleman, the boy that has the greatest legs-“

“I’m pretty sure that’s fucking enough, Richie.” Eddie butted in, his cheeks warming up increasingly as every word came out of Richie’s mouth.

Beverly laughed, “he’s a feisty one. I like you,” Bev said, her lips pulled into a large smile. She was beautiful.

“I like you too,” Eddie replied back, his cheeks tainted pink.

Richie smiled.

“How about we head up to our rooms? We can talk later since you guys should get some rest.” Ben said, cutting in.

Beverly nodded, motioning to Richie, “you look like shit. As much as I want to whisk you away for a smoke and catch up, you need to get some sleep,” Bev said, her eyes then skidding to Eddie, “you too, short stack.”

Eddie snorted.

“Yeah, sounds good Bev, let’s go,” Richie said, gesturing Eddie to the elevator, his hand now placed on Eddie’s back; warm, and pliant. “We’ll see you guys later? For supper?”

“Just come down once you fucking wake up, okay? We’re going to be down here the entire time anyways,” Bev said, her voice softening. “Just get some rest Richie, you’re going to need it.”

“We will Bev, thank you.” Eddie cut in, grabbing Richie’s hand and moving towards the elevators.

“Bye baby girl! I’ll see you later, Richie has to give his baby boy some attention now!” Richie shouted as he got into the elevator; Beverly’s laugh echoing in the background.

“You’re gross,” Eddie said, pressing the button to their floor.

“You’re gross,” Richie replied back, his smile dying down. He didn’t know why Eddie sounded upset.

“You’re immature,” Eddie bit out, his voice coarsening out. He felt on edge - probably because of Ben.

“You’re too serious.”

“You’re making this into a joke,” Eddie yelled back, throwing his hands to the side. Eddie felt like he couldn’t control his emotions - felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Maybe because this is a fucking joke? We’re literally pretending that we’re together, Eds.”

“Doesn’t mean you make it into a fucking joke. I’m trying here, I get it you’re trying, but look at it from their aspect. I’m new, they don’t know shit about me, and I come barging on in here-“

“They’re happy that I have someone.”

“I get that,” Eddie replied back, his tone softening once again, “but we need to make this look real.”

“And how do you think we should make this look real? Practice kissing? Practice hugging each other? Hold each other’s hand?”

Eddie cleared his throat, “yeah, yes to all of those.”

Richie’s eyes widened, “you’re serious?”

“We have to make this look real, make it seem like we’re comfortable with each other. We have to do at least all of those things in front of them.”

Richie knew he was right. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. When do you? Uh, when do you want to practice all of these?”

“Right now.”

Richie felt like choking on his spit. “In an elevator?”

Eddie groaned, “no, not right now. When we get to our floor dumbass; and once we get to our room, I’m going to kiss you.”

“ _Fuck_ , okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr yall!! @stansbill


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie’s heart was beating like crazy, his breath was slowly picking up, his stomach was lurching, his fingers were twitching - and it was all because he told Richie he was going to kiss him.

Eddie did want to kiss him. Well, to practice, of course. But it was hard when Richie was across the bed, facing the tv and flipping through channels.

Eddie felt like he was being ignored, but he also knew that he wasn’t, when he could tell from the rise and fall of Richie’s shoulders - his neck slowly craning to look at Eddie from the corner of his eye.

“Richie,” Eddie said, moving a little to the left of the bed and sprawling his legs out from underneath him.

“Yes?” Richie replied back. Eddie knew he struggled to even say that.

“Come here.”

“Fuck, okay,” Richie murmured, muting the tv and slowly crawling back until his back was to the headset of the bed and his legs were spread out.

_He could feel the warmth radiating off of Eddie._

“Give me your hand,” Eddie whispered, placing his hand on the bed, open palm, in a silent greeting. Richie slid his hand into it and laced his fingers in between Eddie’s. It was warm.

“So, we’re holding hands.”

“Yep,” Eddie replied back, popping his lips on the last letter.

“Should we get closer?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eddie said. He flickered his eyes towards Richie and slightly scooted a bit to his right, his thigh almost touching Richie’s; their hands clasped together now on Eddie’s thigh.

“So, your hand is pretty fucking warm.”

“Yours is clammy,” Eddie replied back, his eyes on the tv. He was barely paying attention to it; was only paying attention to the warmth of Richie’s hand and their thighs almost pressing together.

“Noted.”

Eddie hummed back, softly brushing his thumb against Richie’s skin to test the waters. If Richie was reacting, he didn’t show it. Eddie didn’t know what was worse: Richie not reacting, or just letting the too-casual brush of his fingers happen.

_He didn’t want want to ask._

“So, I feel like we’re pretty much fucking experts when it comes to holding hands. Would you like to hold my dick too? Just saying, your mom held it an hour-“

Eddie rolled his eyes and scoffed, “God, Richie. Shut the fuck up. Let’s, let’s just try hugging, okay? Like, grab me around my waist.”

“You really have to stop fucking interrupting me, Eds, I don’t think I appreciate this as your stepdad.”

Eddie groaned and gave Richie a glare, “If your arm’s not around my waist in ten seconds, I’ll leave this room and I’m never coming back.”

Richie made a sound and snaked his arm around Eddie’s waist so fast, he pulled him more against his chest, Eddie’s face barely thirty centimetres away from Richie’s.

_Eddie guessed that it worked._

“Is this alright?” Richie asked, his breath fanning over Eddie’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it. Does it feel normal to you? If you place your hand on my waist while we stand?”

“Should I do it around your shoulder?”

“That looks too fucking casual, Rich. I’m your boyfriend, not your fuck buddy,” Eddie murmured, his eyes quickly moving to look at Richie’s mouth and quickly looking away again.

“Okay, fair.” Richie let out, his fingers lightly tapping against the side of Eddie’s stomach.

_It was unnerving._

“Is this comfortable for you though? Like, obviously, we shouldn’t show PDA in front of them, but if we need to, we should be comfortable showing it.”

“Yeah, no, it’s good. I’m completely on board holding the waist of a hot stud like you,” Richie joked, but Eddie could see he was nervous. It made Eddie nervous.

“Richie, I’m going to punch you. Take this seriously.”

“Fuck, okay, Eddie. I’m comfortable holding your hand, holding you around the waist, have my hand on your back and whatever else we have to do. I’m good,” Richie replied back, pressing the side of Eddie’s stomach for reassurance. “Are you?”

Richie didn’t know if he was reassuring Eddie or himself with his actions. He squeezed Eddie’s waist tight again.  

“Yeah, I am,” Eddie said, taking a deep breath. “We should probably practice how to kiss now.”

“Fuck,” Richie said, his eyes slowly widening, his grip becoming lose on Eddie’s waist until his hand moved back onto his own legs, clasped together with his own hand.

“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to? I don’t want to force you,” Eddie stuttered out quickly. _His heart was racing._

“No, I mean, we should practice, gotta make it believable. Plus, it would be a treat if you got a taste of Richie Tozier.”

Eddie ignored his last statement and just focused on the first part of it, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

It was quiet between the two. Richie’s eyes flickered down to Eddie’s mouth then back up to his eyes and Eddie felt his face flush.

“Okay,” Eddie whispered back, “I’m going to kiss you now.” Eddie took a deep breath and craned his neck to his right, slowly moving his face towards Richie.

_His heart was beating._

_Beating like crazy._

“Wait,” Richie said, moving back, “this position hurts. Can we like turn our bodies towards each other, sit crossed legged or something?”

Eddie sighed and then nodded, “Yeah, that should work.”

Eddie moved away from Richie and folded his legs into a crossed position, and then moved towards Richie once again.

Their knees bumped and dug into each other uncomfortably. Eddie sighed. “This isn’t going to work, your legs are too long and we’re still going to have to crane our backs.”

“Fine,” Richie said, “come here,” Richie grabbed Eddie by the waist, a soft grunt falling from his lips and situated Eddie right onto his lap.

Eddie just sat there, his mouth slightly fallen open, his eyes wide. He didn’t know what to say. But he sure as hell knew his throat was closed up and his stomach was lurching. “Shit, fuck, I didn’t ask you. This is okay, right? Sorry, I just - if you’re not comfortable, you can get off. We can-“

Eddie cleared his throat, “It’s okay. I’m fine, I’m fine with this position. This is better anyway, easier access.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Eddie whispered.

“Okay.”

There was an awkward pause where either of them moved, but Eddie took a shaking breath, his heart beating a mile a minute, and readjusted himself on Richie’s lap. He placed one hand on Richie’s neck and moved his face slightly closer to his.

The two of them just stared at each other, barely moving - as if both of them were drawing together an inch a mile.

Though, Eddie closed his eyes, took another deep breath even though his heart was pounding against his rib cage and surged forward, his lips pressing onto Richie’s in a hard motion.

The kiss was awkward. Their teeth clacked together and Richie tried to use his tongue and that made it even more awkward - but then he softly brushed it against the bottom lip of Eddie’s, and Eddie figured out he kind of liked it.

They pulled away and softly pressed their foreheads against one another’s, their breaths mingling together.

“That was a mess,” Eddie whispered, a soft chuckle making its way up his throat.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“We should probably practice more.”

Eddie breathed out a soft, “Yeah.”

Richie pulled Eddie in once again and pressed his lips softly to his. He slowly guided Eddie a little closer, placing a hand on the back of his neck. It was sweet, it was gentle, it was warm - and it felt so wrong with Richie’s hand a constant presence against the back of Eddie’s neck - the warmth, that it wasn’t enough. It was too gentle, too sweet and Eddie wanted more heat. So, he pressed a little closer, and he finally got what he wanted when Richie dragged his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip and Eddie gasped loudly, surprised by the chill that ran through his spine.

Eddie shuddered at the feeling of Richie running his tongue along the edges of his teeth before dragging the bottom of his lips into his mouth; and Eddie, his heart beating, his breathing increased, gripped his fingers into Richie’s hair and _pulled._

 _And holy fucking shit._ Richie’s stomach was tight with nerves, with want, with need; and he pressed closer to Eddie, his palms on the sides of Eddie’s face, slowly licking his way into Eddie’s mouth. It was as if someone was screaming in Richie’s brain, but he couldn’t make out the words because Eddie’s mouth was warm, was pliant, and pressed so hard against his, he felt as his lips will bruise.

But Richie pulled apart and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s. “Was that good?”

“Yeah,” he laughed breathily, “fuck.” His lips tugging into a small smile while he tried catching his breath.

“Yeah, okay good because I feel like we should practice one more time just so-“

And it wasn’t hard to find Richie’s mouth again when Eddie was staring right at it, when he’s was so focused. Eddie just tilted his head to the side and pressed forward, Richie’s mouth right there; easily accessible.

Richie gasped into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie melted into his touch. Richie pressed against him, pushing him forward; _until they were chest to chest, skin to skin._

Eddie’s skin was heating up, and he wanted more; so he pressed his lips harder against Richie’s and took Richie’s bottom lip between his, and tugged it; making Richie let out a sound that sparked heat into Eddie’s stomach.

Eddie opened his mouth a little wider, and Richie’s tongue pushed in and licked the inner corner of his teeth, his lips, and Eddie’s stomach lurched forward.

Richie’s tongue slid forward, soft and wet inside Eddie’s mouth; and in return, Eddie couldn’t help the moan that made his way up his throat.

And everything felt too hot, too much; and Eddie could feel it in his toes, the tips of his fingers, and every inch of his skin. _He was dizzy with it._

But then Richie pulled away, a slick of spit following his mouth and Eddie felt a desperate ‘no’ escaping his lips - but he swallowed it down and took a deep breath. Instead, for a minute, Richie and Eddie just breathed against each other’s mouths before Richie pulled his head back and looked at Eddie. His cheeks were pink, his lips were swollen, shiny, and wet; his eyes were wide, and Eddie wanted to kiss him again. But he zeroed in on Richie’s lips instead and watched them part a little, feeling his heart jump in his chest.

“So,” Richie said, his voice sounding hoarse, “I think that was pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asked, his eyes not leaving the sight of Richie’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Richie said, clearing his throat, “I think you’re god, I mean, good.”

Eddie flicked his eyes to Richie’s and gave him a small smile, “Okay, that was, that was good. Yeah.”

“Y-, uh, yeah,” Richie said, his hands sliding off of Eddie’s thighs. He didn’t know how they got there.

“I, uh, should probably get off your lap, right?”

“I mean, uh, yeah. We need to head to sleep, tomorrow’s a big day, Eddie Spaghetti. We have to go last minute shopping for a hot stud like you, and we also have Bev’s rehearsal dinner at six.”

Richie was freaking out, Eddie didn’t say anything.

“We have to hang out with them before the rehearsal dinner, right?”

“Well, yes Eds, I have to keep my friends happy. You know they get upset if they don’t have a taste of my dick for a day.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and nods, “Of course.”

“Hmm, now, as much as I like your ass on my dick, we should head to bed. Get some sleep.”

“Fuck you Rich, goddamn,” Eddie said groaning as he moved off of Richie’s lap and onto the bed. “What side are you taking?”

“We already established this when you made me cuddle you about fifteen minutes ago.”

“It was just for practice, asshole.”

“Just say it how it is, you like my god sex body and you want a piece of it.”

Eddie groaned, stopped, and then smiled. “Hey, Rich?”

“Yeah, Eddie?” Richie said, standing up from the bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

“Choke.”

“That’s sweet, Eds. I’ll be sure to choke on your dick next time.”

Eddie choked on his spit instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come tell me about your thoughts and opinions on tumblr!! I would love feedback!! @stansbill ((':


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie thought he would get over it. It made sense to get over it, really.

_But he couldn’t._

No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the image of Richie on his knees, his mouth wrecked, his face flushed, and his hair taken over by Eddie’s hands-- it just ended up with Eddie’s face flushed, and the thoughts surrounding Richie coming back full force.

The thoughts just wouldn’t leave him alone, and it had been two whole fucking days since Richie and Eddie practiced kissing.

_Eddie was going insane._

He went with Beverly to pick up a suit that Richie _“ordered”_ him, when it was actually just Richie’s old one, but altered; and instead of focusing on Bev’s suggestions and making sure the lie he practiced with Richie was replicated down to the syllable, all he thought about was Richie’s hands.

He even tried engaging himself in Ben’s story about how he’d met Beverly, but even then, all he could focus on was Richie and Richie’s mouth.

And now, as he stood there, making sure the food on the makeshift table in Bill’s room was set up and ready to serve, all he could think about was Richie’s hands on his waist, and Richie’s mouth on his neck.

 _He wanted to cry._ Though, he took a deep breath.

“Hey Eddie, are you okay?” Bill asked, breaking Eddie’s focus from his thoughts and making him glance towards Bill’s direction.

“Yeah, I’m fine, yah know, just setting up the food.”

“You’ve been staring at the red solo cups for the past five minutes now,” Bill said, his eyebrows furrowing, a slight stutter escaping into his words.

“I’m just making sure they don’t have any dirt on them; you know Richie, he’s a fucking mess.” Eddie stammered out, his hand making its way towards his hair.

“Hey,” Richie intervened, his mouth set in a pout and his arms crossed. Eddie focused, discreetly, on his mouth. “That’s fucking rude, you dickwad.”

“Says the guy that always talks about his dick.”

“You and I both know it’s magical,” Richie said, foolishly grinning.

“More like a fucking disease.” Eddie murmured out. He knew he was lying. He was pretty sure Richie knew as well - judging by his expression and how Eddie’s vocal expression came off.  

_Eddie was being sarcastic. Richie knew that._

“Then why do you hop on it every-“

“Richie,” Bill interjected, stifling a laugh behind a cough, “Stop being a dick and message the others to come to the room now, the foods set up.”

“Alright billy boy,” Richie said, throwing a mock salute to Bill. “Besides, where is your boy toy?”

“Boy toys.” Bill stuttered out, his face flushing. 

“Wait,” Richie said, his eyes widening, a smile set on his lips. “You finally got both of their dicks?”

“Yeah,” Bill said, the corner of his lip turning up.

Eddie had no idea what was going on. He figured there was a threesome involved.

But he didn’t want to touch that topic with a ten-foot pole.

“Fuck, congrats Bill! You finally got the threesome you wanted,” Richie yelled, standing up on the balls of his feet and pressing a sticky kiss to Bill’s cheek. “Congrats yah motherfucker.”

Bill groaned, but he was smiling. Eddie gathered that he was happy. “Thanks, Rich,” Bill stuttered out, wiping the back of his hand against the sticky mess Richie left on his cheek; a red blush already appearing.

“No problem-o,” Richie sang out, moving towards Eddie and slinging his arm around his shoulder; pulling Eddie flush against him. “I’m just glad that you’re finally getting dick, you know? Like, that’s a fucking relief. At one point, I thought I had to share Eddie’s dick and mind you, I don’t know if I’m up for a threesome,” Richie said, pressing a light kiss against Eddie’s hair. “Like, look at this thing,” Richie nods towards Eddie’s direction, glancing towards Eddie’s red face and then back at Bill, “He’s a fucking cutie. Even I would lick his asshole straight-“

“Rich, that’s enough baby, oh my god,” Eddie said, his heart nearly bursting from his choice of words and Richie’s too.

He didn’t know why he uttered the nickname, but he did.

_They both were fucked. They just didn’t know it yet._

“Yeah Rich,” Bill said, his face turned slightly up because of the disgust. “I might fucking love you dude, but I don’t need to hear about you pounding Eddie.”

“Yeah,” Eddie cut in, squinting his eyes in the direction of Richie, while his heart was pounding a mile a second. “Shut the fuck up. Also, who said you were topping?”

“Beep beep to the fucking both of you,” Bill stuttered out, making his way towards the bed and flopping onto it.

“Billy boy, listen, we both know I would be the one pounding Eddie, correct?” Richie asked, moving away from Eddie and towards Bill.

“Why are you talking about pounding him as if you didn’t already?” Bill asked, “I mean if you guys are waiting for something, I understand, that’s completely fine.” His eyes widened and he hastily rolled over his words.

“I’m right here,” Eddie squeaked out, moving towards the door of the room, “I’m just, I’m just going to go get the others, the foods getting cold. Also, Bill, mind your own damn business.” Eddie said, his words rushing out. He pulled the door open, walked out, closed it, and leaned against it; taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Everything was just _...insane._ This was going to be a long day.

                                                                                                             _______________________

 

“So, hold up, let me get this straight, you guys met with Richie on the ground in front of you, outside of a restaurant?” Mike asked, his eyes wide, and his grin wide as well.

Everyone was laughing, _and Eddie felt warm._

“Yeah, then this asshat—” Richie said, causing Eddie to elbow him in the ribs, “Sorry,  _lovebug_  told me that I was the biggest douche he’s ever met.”

Eddie groaned, “Because you were throwing kissy faces at me, making the waitress actually believe you were proposing.”

“He just kept on yelling insults! He was so little, such a tiny ball of fire,” Richie said, his grin never faltering, “best day of my life.”

Hearing those words come out of Richie’s mouth, even though they weren’t real, really caused Eddie to want to surge up on his arms and kiss him. Though, since he was situated in Richie’s arms, his back against his chest, he turned his face to the side and pressed a small kiss to Richie’s cheek instead; making the previous thoughts come back full force. Instead, he easily just ignored them now. 

“What happened next?” Ben asked, his brown eyes warm, arms tightly wrapped around Bev.

“We started making out against the hood of my car,” Richie said.

Eddie slowly nodded his head as a sign of approval.

Stan laughed, “Sounds romantic. Angry make-out session after a fake proposal. That’s all I want in life as well.”

“Oh, shut the fuck the up, Stanley,” Richie called out, “We both know you’re a slut for dick.”

Stan’s eyes narrowed, “At least I’m not a fucking douche.”

“Actually,” Eddie intervened, “He might be a douche, but he did walk me back to my house and kiss me goodnight.”

“Lame,” Bev snorted, “I had more faith. You should have gotten in his pants.”

“Hey,” Eddie warned, “It’s romantic.”

“Sure is, spaghetti,” Richie said, moving in fast and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

_He didn’t expect it. But, he immediately wanted more._

_So, so, so much more._

“Anyways,” Stan drawled out, looking at his friends in front of him, some casually sprawled on the bed, the chairs, and on the ground, “I heard there’s a garden in the back of this hotel, maybe we can go check it out? Heard it’s great.”

“Yeah,” Richie said, clearing his throat, “Stanley over here,” Richie said to Eddie, “Is a nature lover; makes his dick hard yah know? He loves it when he sees a few birds-“

“Richie,” Eddie said, slowly groaning, “Beep beep. Shut up and let’s go outside.”

Everyone laughed, except Stan, who just softly smiled in Eddie’s direction as a silent thank you.

Once everyone got outside, casually talking, and walking around, Richie and Eddie made their way towards the back of the garden, out of earshot.

It felt natural to do that and they didn’t question it. They didn’t have to, figured their body language would do the talking as they stood together, the wind slightly picking up, their hands softly brushing.

Both didn’t know what to feel, as their emotions were going a thousand different ways.

“Your friends like us together,” Eddie said softly, his voice thick with emotion after a few moments.

“Yeah, they do,” Richie said, not looking at Eddie.

“They’re really great people, Richie. Like, you’re lucky.”

“Yeah,” Richie said, dreading the worst. “I have to fucking lie to them though.”

“So, don’t.”

“I can’t do that. I, fuck, just disappointment and people telling you over and over to get someone that makes you happy? Like, I’m only fucking 22, why can’t I be alone and be happy at the same time? I can masturbate with my own hand, I can pleasure myself, I can make myself fucking happy.”

“You can,” Eddie said, placing his hand on Richie’s back. It was warm. Richie took a deep breath.

“Sometimes I think Bev and Ben are fucking insane. To get married so early, like, how the fuck do you know they’re the one?”

“You don’t, you just take the chance hoping they are,” Eddie replied, moving his hand from Richie’s back and curling his fingers around Richie’s own.

“I guess you do, Eds,” Richie said, after a while.

They didn’t say anything for a while. They just stood in the back of the garden and held hands until Eddie found his courage.

He finally did, breaking the silence by gesturing to their hands and the way they were standing, “I think your friends expect us to be more coupley.” Eddie said, looking towards the pathway and watching Bev and Stan stare.

“Aren’t we doing that? You’re holding my hand,” Richie asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re bad at this,” Eddie said softly, letting go of Richie’s hand and moving closer to cup his face; and he leans in, kissing Richie.

And it was warm, wet, and soft. Eddie placed his fingers on Richie’s cheek, stroking the skin slightly, and then he pulled back.

Richie could barely breathe, and his mind travelled a thousand different ways - his emotions becoming a huge mess.

But right now, all he wanted was to kiss Eddie again. So, he dipped his head down, pulled Eddie’s face back to his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

And Richie’s head was pounding, his blood was rushing, his body was warm, his nerves were tight with anticipation, and he finally fucking realized; _this is how it felt to finally feel warm._

“Eddie,” Richie rushed out, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s.

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed out, his lips wet, a little swollen, “Yeah Rich, I know.”

“Yeah,” Richie breathed out, swallowing.

Eddie took a deep breath and pushed away. He didn’t want to, but he had to. It was better, this way. “Let’s head back, I think this was enough.”

Richie sighed, feeling the disappointment in his chest. _He didn’t want to show it though._ “Sure, it was enough for my dick as well. I mean, now, I’ll probably end up with blue balls, which, let me tell you, Eddie- “

Eddie wrinkled his nose and said, “beep beep.”

“You really like that saying now, don’t you?” Richie asked, a smile setting on his lips. He grabbed Eddie’s hand, and Eddie didn't pull away.

“Yeah, it’s fucking great,” Eddie said, letting out a little laugh, “It automatically tells you when to shut the fuck up.”

Richie pouted, “That’s fucking rude eds, why would you ever want me to shut up? I make your day, I make your life! With me-“ Richie exclaimed dramatically, “You wouldn’t be able to live! you wouldn’t be able to breathe-“

“This is exactly why, you dumbass,” Eddie exclaimed, flicking Richie on the forehead with his free hand, letting out a chuckle.

Richie didn’t say anything in return. He just stared at Eddie with a soft expression, his lips turned up, his eyes wide behind his coke-bottle glasses and his heart softly uncurling to the warmth of Eddie’s hand in his.

_He figured Eddie was beautiful when he laughed._

He also wondered how life would have been if he’d met Eddie sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts and opinions about this chapter? I would love feedback, especially considering idk how I even feel about this chapter, oof. 
> 
> Talk to me on here or on tumblr, at @stansbill (':


	10. Chapter 10

After last night, it was as if a dam broke. Richie became louder, became more open, became more obscene. He was still the same Richie he met on the road, still, the same one that made stupid jokes, was way too nervous, rambled too much - but was also caring in small ways. He made sure Eddie ate a lot to satisfy himself until lunch, but still made fun of him in front of his friends - making up stories of their relationship as they went.  
__  
“Eddie sings songs in the shower, but he sounds like a fucking cat scratching a wall. It’s okay though, I love him and his nasally voice.”  
  
“Richie, no.”  
  
It just continued on, Richie would say something, Eddie would go red, Richie would drop a kiss, and Eddie would reciprocate.  
  
The next day was filled with event planners, food planners, getting the flower bouquets on time, and just helping Bev and Ben plan.  
  
They’d spent most of the day, the afternoon and night, getting everything ready and making sure everything was prepared for the next three days.  
  
Though, there were times when Stan had enough. Especially at one point, when Richie and Eddie had chased each other around laughing, being childish and just drinking in the atmosphere. It was nice, Stan had gathered, but it was also annoying.  
  
Bev hadn’t minded as much, even Mike had looked amused. Bill had just laughed, and Ben had just called it cute.    
  
It was finally ten at night, and everyone was exhausted. Richie was barely holding on, exhaustion finally getting to him. He leaned against Eddie, his arm softly brushing the side of Eddie’s waist.  
  
“This was nice, thanks, Eddie,” Ben said, opening the top button of his shirt, directing a smile in Eddie’s direction.  
  
“No need to thank me, I’m just glad I was useful,” Eddie said, placing his hand on the one Richie held against his waist, “I should probably take him upstairs though, he’s barely holding on.”  
  
“Haystack, fuck you for making me work so much today. You basically made me sweat my ass off. I don’t even think I have a perky ass anymore,” Richie drawled out, his eyes closed, his figure leaning towards Eddie’s more. “Eddie, will you still love me? Perky ass or no?”  
  
Eddie snorted, “Rich, shut up. Get that figure back up, I don’t think I can love you with a flat ass.”  
  
“Now,” Richie said, an accent slowly seeping in,  “I don’t think that’s nice, kind sir. I thought you were supposed to fucking love me till death do us apart.”  
  
“We’re not married, Rich,” Eddie said, softly. His heart sped up a little. _“Though, I am your boyfriend.”_  
  
“Of course,” Richie said, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, “How could I forget that, babe? You’re a feisty little one, gotta lock you up and throw away the key.”  
  
Eddie snorted, “Come on, let’s get your dumbass to bed.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Richie said.  
  
“Wait,” Ben said, getting Eddie to stop and look at him again, “If it’s okay, can I talk to you, Eddie? Stan can take him to bed, he’s already heading up.”  
  
Eddie swore he felt his heart stop. Though, he knew he had to face this sooner or later. It was better now. “Yeah, yeah sure,” Eddie mumbled out, turning towards Richie, “you’ll be okay to get upstairs? I can tell Stan to take you back. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
Richie sighed, grabbed Eddie’s hand and squeezed, “I’ll be fine short-stack,” Richie whispered, close to Eddie’s face, “Just clear whatever you fucking got going on with Ben. Don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy.” Richie said, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Eddie mumbled out, pushing Richie away, “Go on top, be careful on the stairs.”  
  
Richie wiggled his eyebrows, “Kinky, Eddie.”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep the comments to bedtime,” Richie said, winking and then turning towards Ben, “Goodnight Benny boy, don’t keep Eddie for too long. I need his warmth.”  
  
Ben snorted, “You got it Trashmouth. You’ll get Eddie in a while, don’t worry. I don’t intend on keeping him.”  
  
Richie wiggled his eyebrows once again, “We both know why, haystack. Yah got a redhead in your bed, ready to get down and dirty. Don’t worry, I’ll help you keep the sheets warm.”  
  
“Bev would beat your ass if she heard you,” Ben said, chuckling.  
  
“We both know she loves my perky ass,” Richie declared, turning around to walk away, “Anyways, bye my lovely ladies!” Richie yelled out, drawing out the last word, his voice carrying until he was out the door.  
  
“He’s an odd one,” Ben said, once Richie was out the door, His gaze now the side of Eddie’s face.  
  
“Yeah, yeah he is,” Eddie said, turning to look at Ben and sighing. His eyes were glazed over.  
  
“Do you love him?” Ben asked abruptly, his mouth working before his brain. His head was clouded with an exhaustion too thick to swat away.  
  
“I don’t know,” Eddie answered after a while.  
  
“That’s understandable,” Ben said, carefully picking out his words before saying anything that would scare Eddie away. _He looked on edge._ “Does he know about your mother?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you intend on telling him?”  
  
“No, I don’t,” Eddie said, his voice clipped.  
  
“He should know, he is your partner.”  
  
Eddie gave a weak smile - though, it was forced. “I get that, I do. But he doesn’t need to know anything until I’m comfortable telling him. It’s mine, my own problem, my own issue - no one needs to know anything until I choose to say it.”  
  
“He would understand, you know. I know I wasn’t there for everything - which I do apologize for, Eddie. But being with Richie, for almost a year at that, he should know.”  
  
“When did you tell Bev about your scar? The one you got on your stomach from the day with Bowers?” Eddie asked, after almost a minute of silence. He got where Ben was coming from - the whole act of honesty, morals, etc., but Richie and Eddie weren’t real. They were fake. Their love was fake, the touches were fake, their stories were fake - hell, their smiles were fake. Everything was a lie, and Ben didn’t even know. But he wondered, how hard it was to tell someone about how fucked up you were-- whether it be physically or mentally.  
  
“When I was ready,” Ben said softly, his eyes glazing over.  
  
“And when were you ready, Ben?” Eddie asked, his voice slightly cracking at the end. He was tired. Eddie was so, so, so tired.  
  
“Five months into our relationship.”  
  
“And she was your best friend at the age of 13.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you told her when you were 22, five months into your relationship.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Eddie sighed, “Then give me the same time. Well, not necessarily the same, but give me space. Let me do it on my own time. I’ll tell him, but not right now, Haystack. And sure, it might have taken you five months to fucking tell her, but it might take me a little longer to tell Richie,” Eddie rushed out, his heartbeat softly picking up, “But, how do you tell someone that your mother mentally abused you to a point where it took you three years to drop a habit because you found out that you don’t actually need the thing she told you-you always needed? When the asthma attacks were actually panic attacks. When you have a perfectly healthy set of working lungs. When you know you’re strong, but someone that was supposed to love you made you believe that you were fragile?”  
  
“You tell them on your own terms.”  
  
“How do you know that he’ll understand?”  
  
“Because Richie always understands. In little ways. Sure, he can be fucked up. He can be insensitive when it comes to certain things, and he can get stuck in his own world. But he’s there, he loves us, and in his own ways, he understands.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eddie mumbled out, suddenly feeling too exhausted to speak. He wanted to sleep more than any conversation. “He will, I guess,” Eddie smiled a little, placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder, and squeezed. “Thanks, Ben.”  
  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there before,” Ben said, his voice just catching a little.  
  
“Hey,” Eddie said, shaking his head, “You’re here now. It’s okay. Plus, I think I needed to do it alone anyways.”  
  
“I’m glad you got out,” Ben voiced and then motioned to the door, “Head on upstairs. It’s been way too long, Rich gets particularly clingy when he’s tired.” Ben said, a teasing grin being placed on his lips.  
  
Eddie laughed, “trust me, I know. He’s probably waiting in the room, in his pajamas, pouting at the door like a puppy.”  
  
Ben grinned, “Yeah, he probably is.”  
  
“He’s a dumbass.” Eddie said, pulling Ben in for a fast side hug before letting go, “Go on to bed haystack, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
“Night, Eddie.”    
  
Eddie only smiled in response before he turned and continued out the dining hall of the hotel.  
  
It felt weird to think that he just had a conversation with Ben for more than thirty minutes, while he knew, knew in his fucking gut that Richie was upstairs, probably waiting for him to return, while also still under the covers, with his eyes barely open.  
  
And even though he knew he didn’t have to tell Richie anything, especially something he wasn’t comfortable with, it felt like he had to.  
  
_No, he wanted to._  
  
He figured there was a big difference.  
  
But Eddie didn’t know how to feel, especially considering he’d just met Richie barely a week ago, yet trusted him so easily that it scared him. Because Richie was bright, he was stunning, he was loud, and he was so damn proud that Eddie figured why he didn’t see it before.  
  
Richie was the same guy that would softly tell disgusting jokes into Eddie’s ear, the same guy that had been stealing the pancakes off of Eddie’s plate for the last two days, was the same guy that wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him close when he knew that Eddie got particularly cold during parts of the night.  
  
But he was also the same guy that Eddie barely knew anything about. Barely knew his favourite colour, didn’t know his favourite movie, his favourite band. Hell, Eddie figured the only thing he knew was the way Richie liked being kissed.  
  
And now he realized, as he pressed the button of his floor in the elevator, that he barely knew anything about Richie, but also felt so delirious whenever Richie would give him a small smile and kiss on his cheek.  
  
But then again, Eddie’s mind traveled, disrupting him again, it was all fake.  
  
And that just stung a little. Then maybe a bit more.  
  
So, once he finally reached his room, well, their room, he slowly opened the door in case Richie was actually asleep and made his way inside.  
  
The lamplight was open, and Richie was still awake.  
  
“How was it?” Richie’s voice immediately reached out across the room, like an outstretched hand, fingers twirling through Eddie’s thoughts and dispersing them. “Did Benny boy give you a piece of himself? Are you leaving me for him? Because let me tell you, Bev would be pissed her five-course meal’s getting taken away.”  
  
Eddie just cleared his throat in return, “It was good,” he responded, ignoring the rest of Richie’s sentence. He could tell Richie was trying, in his own way. “We talked, it went well.”  
  
“That’s good fucking shit, Eds,” Richie said, his voice a little strained under the covers. “Come to bed now, I need your warmth.” Richie finished, snuggling a little more under the covers.  
  
“Richie, listen, I think we need to talk. About like, all of this.” Eddie said hastily, moving a little towards the bed, sitting down and taking off his shoes. He didn’t look at Richie.  
  
“What about what I think? I think we should enjoy ourselves and just drop a pin into this conversation; how about that? Leave it for another day.” Richie mumbled out, his words getting increasingly faster, his face slowly making its way out from under the covers.  
  
Eddie sighed. Richie wasn’t making this any easier. “Richie-“  
  
“Listen, Eddie, I think we should - hell, I know we fucking should talk about whatever the fuck is going on; but not right now, just enjoy this,” Richie said, desperation slowly seeping into his tone.  
  
_Eddie didn’t catch it._  
  
“I want to,” Eddie blurted out. It hurt. “I want to, but damn,” Eddie said, his voice straining a little, a choked laughter coming out, “This? It’s fake Rich. I’m leaving in four days.”  
  
And it stung, Richie had to give him that. But it was the truth. “I get that. But, let’s forget that for a few days,” Richie said, sitting up and spreading his arms out, “Let’s pretend that we’ve been madly in love with each other for the past few months. Like we’re supposed to be doing. Let’s pretend that I didn’t meet you on the side of the road because of a fucking flat tire. Let’s pretend that I fucking met you at a diner because I don’t know how to tie a fucking shoelace but I know how to tie a cherry knot,” Richie said, his voice exceedingly getting louder with every sentence. “Can we do that?”  
  
Eddie then turned around, lifted a hand to Richie’s cheek and nodded. “We could do that if you really fucking want to.”  
  
“Course I do Eds,” Richie breathed out, “I’m a grown ass man and you give me fucking butterflies.”  
  
Eddie laughed, “well, I got elephants stomping around my stomach.”  
  
“Do you now?”  
  
“Yeah,” Eddie said, softly sighing and leaning in a bit more, “I do.”  
  
And this time, Richie just went for it, even though no one was around; knows there was no one to lie to, no one to put on a show for.  
  
This time, Richie knew this was real, knew this was what he wanted to do-- because he felt that want. Because Eddie looked soft, looked warm, and he just wanted.  
  
So, Richie kissed him and kissed him until he made the kiss deeper and Eddie pulled him closer in response.  
  
And he kept on going as Richie bit his lips and softly soothed over the bite with his tongue and pulled away, Eddie slowly laughing, a little breathlessly.  
  
“Hey, Eddie?” Richie said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“Yeah, Richie?”  
  
“You’re a good-looking lad, me sir,” Richie said, an accent sticking out, “I would love to pucker you up and keep you here.”  
  
Eddie laughed a little bit more, giving his head a shake as he pushed Richie onto his back and situated himself right on top of him while listening to the sound of Richie making a little commentary of how much he liked the position. _Eddie figured he would._ He then yanked Richie towards him again and pressed their lips together, letting Richie’s hands settle on his waist in return and slow the kiss down until it was just small pecks in between breaths, their grins pressing together aimlessly.    
__  
This was okay for now, Eddie gathered. He figured they would be okay. ** __  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and tell me how you felt about this chapter!! I updated after such a long time and I would love to know if you liked it or not! @stansbill


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to noe because you didn't give up on this stupid fic. Also, thanks to nat for betaing, I love you.

Wait, so you’re telling me, that I have to get up, change into jeans, and go learn how to fucking waltz?”    
  
Richie groaned, “Fucking hell, Eddie, it’s not like I’m telling you to imitate Michael Jackson, it’s just waltzing.”    
  
“And we have to do this?” Eddie asked, burrowing his face into the pillow more, and ignoring Richie’s wondering hand over the skin of his shoulder.    
  
“I already learned it with Bev when Ben proposed to her; she practically dragged me to the fucking studio by the locks of my hair.”    
  
“And now you’re going to teach me.”    
  
“Yeah, pretty much,” Richie murmured, pushing Eddie a little to the side and laying down on the bed again. Richie turned his head to look at Eddie, poked the skin of Eddie’s cheek, and then groaned, “now, get the fuck up, we have the appointment at ten.”    
  
“Richie,” Eddie whined out, “this was supposed to be a day in, I was supposed to fucking relax - Ben was going to take me to the spa room.”    
  
“Yeah, well, too bad, princess,” Richie drawled out, pushing the covers off of Eddie and forcing him into a sitting position. “Our appointment is in 45 minutes, I want you out the door in 10.”    
  
“What about breakfast?”    
  
“I’ll pack it and you can shove it down your throat when we’re in the car.”    
  
“That’s kind of fucking rude,” Eddie grumbled, standing up and letting his muscles stretch.    
  
“I’m not nice.”    
  
“That’s a lie.”    
  
“How?” Richie asked, grinning.    
  
“Yeah, no, it’s a lie, you’re a fucking monster,” Eddie replied, picking the shirt that was placed for him on the dresser and placing it on. He crossed the room to where Richie was standing and placed a hand on his waist; pressing a light kiss to his neck.    
  
Richie exhaled, “So, you’re finally taking my fucking advice, huh?” Richie asked, his heart beating a mile a minute. He knew this was crazy, but he wouldn’t say anything against it.    
  
“You could say so,” Eddie whispered, moving back as Richie turned around until they were face to face, “gotta live in the moment, yeah? Besides, I’m not gonna say no to a few kisses here and there.”   
  
“So I’m just your replacement?” Richie asked dramatically, adding in a little gas, “Here to give kisses to Kaspbrak when he needs it.”    
  
“Pretty much, yeah. Besides that, you’re not useful at all,” Eddie said, moving away from Richie and going towards the washroom.    
  
“Hardy har har, spaghetti, I hope you slip on some soap, you fucking menace.” Richie grumbled out, moving towards the door of the suite to get some food for Eddie. And possible for himself. He was kind of getting hungry again.   
  
“That’s fucking rude,” Eddie said, laughing. “You’ll miss my ass when I die, you dick.”    
  
“Nah,” Richie said, swinging his arm in a no motion, “I can get plenty of kisses from someone else. Doesn’t need to be you.”    
  
“Touché,” Eddie said, a little smile placed on his lips, “anyways, let me take a shower, we only have 30 minutes left.”    
  
“Shit, yeah. Take a shower, I’ll get food,” Richie said, opening the door and moving out into the hallway.    
  
Richie honestly felt today was going to be good although strikingly long since Eddie didn’t know how to waltz. But it worked out - he guessed it would work out.    
  
All he knew was that he needed to teach Eddie how to waltz before Bev came in, demanding for Eddie herself and dragging him out of bed the way she dragged Richie out of bed that day.    
  
Eddie thought Richie was lying.    
  
But Richie knew she was feisty.    
  
“You’re going to get breakfast?” Mike’s voice called out from behind, breaking Richie from his thoughts. Richie turned out and grinned.    
  
“Ah, look homeschool! How was your night?” Richie asked, his grin becoming wider, “Heard you were getting it on with two people.”    
  
Mike snorted, “Yeah, was screwing your mom on the side.”    
  
Richie gasped, “Now, when did someone teach you those manners, young man?” Richie asked, a small accent slipping in.    
  
Mike walked towards him and laughed, “Shut up, Richie, let’s go downstairs.”    
  
Richie grinned, “You really got the stamina going though, don’t you?” Richie asked, lightly punching Mike’s shoulder, “How do you do it, buckaroo?”    
  
“You just gotta drink a lot of water, and gotta keep them coming.”    
  
“If Stan the man heard you talking about him like that, you’d be sleeping on the floor, boyo.”    
  
Mike laughed, “Then let’s keep this between us, buddy.”    
  
Richie dramatically sighed, “God, one day Michael, your secrets are going to tear this group apart.”   
  
“Oh,” Mike said dramatically as well, pressing the elevator button, “I dread the day that shall come.”    
  
Richie laughed.    
  
“In all seriousness though, you’re taking Eddie to dance practice?”    
  
Richie groaned, “Does everyone know?”    
  
“That your man possibly has two left feet? Yeah,” Mike said, stepping in and Richie following him inside. He pressed the button to the first floor and closed the doors. “Ben told me.”    
  
“Yeah, taking the feisty thing to get lessons. Complained the entire fucking morning. Don’t think he has two left feet if he knows how to control his hands very well,” Richie said, slightly smirking.    
  
Mike wrinkled his nose, “Where is he now?”    
  
“Taking a shower, told him I’d get him food to force down his throat,” Richie said, a smile making its way to his lips.    
  
Mike smirked in return, “Thought you would join him?”    
  
“Now Mikey boy, I’m not that insatiable. You know, I dicked him down real good and hard-“    
  
“Beep beep, Richie,” Mike said, stepping out as the elevator doors opened and the lobby presented itself.    
  
“Get some food and get on upstairs, your appointment for the studio is in twenty minutes.”    
  
Richie groaned, “Shit, yeah, thanks Mikey.”    
  
Mike smiled, “Also, good luck.”   
  
                                                                                                                   __________________________

  
  
“So, let me get this straight, you want me to do what?” Eddie asked, trying to fight not to laugh.    
  
Ever since Richie ran up the stairs, claiming he really needed to work out because, “My stamina is shit, the elevator was fucking full, and there were two flights of stairs. And shit Eds, even my ass hurts.”    
  
And then proceeded to drag him to the car, telling him to “shove your croissant down your throat Eds, just the way a kid goes down a water slide.”    
  
And then buckling him in like a child, presenting him the plate, and starting the engine while murmuring out, “You make my life difficult,” Eddie decided he did want to make Richie’s life difficult.    
  
Even a little bit. Just to get him to shut up.    
  
So, when Richie is standing there, his hair a little out of place, his eyes wide behind his glasses, and his lips pursed a little, Eddie feels a bit better.    
  
Though, he does understand why Richie keeps calling him a menace. He figured he deserved that.    
  
But Eddie figured he also deserved the flushed skin of Richie’s neck, and the way he was slightly clenching his fists the second Eddie came into the room wearing shorts that were a little too high and a little too tight.    
  
The shorts did shut him up.    
  
“Eddie, it’s not that hard, fucking hell,” Richie said, clenching his fists just a little when Eddie bent his arm to stretch, his shirt riding a little up.    
  
Richie swore he was having heart palpitations.    
  
“Stop showing me attitude,” Eddie said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and stroking his fingers slightly against his skin.    
  
Richie groaned.    
  
“I’ll stop showing your ass attitude when you get here and let me grab your waist.”    
  
“Isn’t that way too close?”    
  
“I literally gave you a fucking hickey last night buddy, we slept on the bed together,” Richie said, throwing his hands in the air as a form of exaggeration.    
  
“Way to be crude, asshole.”    
  
“No one's here, chill out,” Richie said, moving towards Eddie and grabbing his waist, pulling him close to his chest. “Calm down, it’s easy. It’s just a box.”    
  
Eddie took a deep breath and sighed, “Okay. What do I have to do?”    
  
Eddie figured the teasing could wait after. Besides, waltzing was a ‘box’, how hard could it be to master it?    
  
“Now, just place your hand on my shoulder, and the other, I’m going to hold.”    
  
“So you’re just going to hold my hand?”    
  
“No, I’m going to shove it up my ass,” Richie said, rolling his eyes, “Obviously I’m going to hold your hand Eddie, stop being difficult.”    
  
Eddie snorted, it was fun messing with Richie, even though he stopped the teasing. Especially when the tips of his ears went red, his cheeks flushed a little and he would keep on licking his lips.    
  
Eddie figured the licking his lips part was for a different reason though.    
  
It was one of the things that Eddie could only focus on.    
  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s hand in his right and placing his left hand on his shoulder. “Wait, am I the girl in this situation?”    
  
Richie groaned, “Eddie, you don’t know how to lead, shut the fuck up.”   
  
Eddie shrugged, “Why can’t I learn how to lead?”    
  
“Because you don’t know how to fucking follow. Learn that first, and then maybe I’ll let you be the dominant one in this situation.”    
  
“I prefer versatile, but okay.”    
  
Richie pushed his fingers into Eddie’s waist, grabbing him a little tightly, his voice a little keen, “You wanna stop there? Maybe until we get to the hotel?”    
  
“Fine, big boy,” Eddie said, pushing a little more closer, trying hard not to laugh, “make me your bitch.”    
  
“I fucking hate you.”    
  
Eddie shrugged and then placed a small kiss to Richie’s lips and laughed, “Sure you do, big boy, you need me.”    
  
Richie grunted, “No, I don’t.”    
  
Eddie gasped, “Oh, Eddie, please, I need someone for the wedding, I can’t get anyone off of Craigslist; last guy I bought, brought in whip cream and he was in uni with Stan,” Eddie said, breaking their clasped hands and placing it on his head, “oh Eddie, please-“    
  
“Okay, you fucking menace, I get it,” Richie said, slightly grinning; his hand a constant heat on Eddie’s waist.    
  
“Yeah, suck a dick Tozier, we both know you need me.”    
  
“Yes, Eddie, I need you how a guy needs his lube; constantly. Now shut up, we need to learn this.”    
  
Eddie chuckled, “Why? Would Ben kill us?”    
  
“I’ll kill you myself.”   
  
Eddie falsely frowned, “Damn, this is sure riling you up. Let me calm you down a little.”    
  
“You know, I need this to be perfect, cause if you’re dancing with me and you don’t know how to move your frail little arms, Bev is gonna laugh. And - hold up, what?” Richie asked, finally catching up to what Eddie said; his neck slowly flushing.    
  
Eddie mockingly raised his eyebrow, “What? I said I’m ready to stop fucking around.”    
  
Richie knew he said something else, but he also knew Eddie wasn’t going to admit it when he was all he was doing was biting the corner of his lip, pressing his fingers into the skin of Richie’s neck, and raising his eyebrow.    
  
“I hate you,” Richie whispered, grabbing Eddie’s hand and clasping it with his own again. “Now, from the start, and this time if you do what I tell you-“ Richie said, a sly smile etching his lips as he pressed his fingers a little more into Eddie’s hips and pulling him just a little bit closer, “you’ll get kisses from your daddy, Richie.”    
  
Eddie groaned, “Way to ruin the moment, you fuckface.”    
  
Richie laughed, bent down and pressed a kiss to the side of Eddie’s neck, “Shut up, you adore me.”    
  
Eddie wrinkled his nose, “Whatever, can we just learn this? I made Ben move the appointment to four.”    
  
“You boys are gonna have a heart to heart?”    
  
“More like dick to dick.”    
  
Richie wrinkled his nose and pushed Eddie away, just a little bit, “You know, you’re terrible.”    
  
Eddie chuckled, “It’s okay, I learned from the best.”    
  
“And whose that?”    
  
“Stan.”    
  
“Ah, Stan the man, Stan the man the Jew with the plan.”    
  
“Heard he’s with Mike and Bill.”    
  
Richie grinned, “Yeah, he’s getting the dicking alright.”    
  
“Why so crude? They’re cute.”    
  
Richie smiled in return, “I’m happy for them, spaghetti, don’t you worry. Just don’t know whose ass to beat if one of them gets hurts. Gets complicated.”    
  
Eddie shrugged, “They’re big boys, they can handle themselves.”    
  
“Yeah, and we can do too, buddy,” Richie said, shaking himself from his thoughts and pulling Eddie in again, “Now let’s start for real, alright?”    
  
“Yeah, okay,” Eddie said, looking down at their feet and then up to Richie once again.   
  
“So, when I put my right foot forward, I need you to put your right one back,” Richie said, placing his right forward and guiding Eddie’s right back, “See? Just like that.”    
  
Eddie smiled.   
  
“And now, you’re going to put your left back too, until they’re both parallel,” Richie said, watching Eddie move back, making sure his feet were together, “No, not like that, spaghetti, keep your feet apart, but parallel.”   
  
Eddie followed his instructions and placed his feet one foot apart. He looked up at Richie in approval.    
  
“So, it’s just like a box?” Eddie asked, watching Richie bring his left foot forward, parallel to his right one.    
  
“Yeah, pretty much, Eds,” Richie said, smiling a little, all while bending a little and placing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead.   
  
Eddie grinned, “Does dancing make you fond of the heart, Rich?”    
  
Richie’s lips twitched, indicating he wanted to smile, “Beep beep, Eddie.”    
  
Eddie laughed, “Does it make your heart bust a nut?”   
  
Richie finally laughed, “You’re a menace,” Richie said, moving to look down at their feet one more time and then back at Eddie, “Okay, now, you’re going to move your right foot next to your left foot.”   
  
Eddie nodded and did what Richie told him to do.   
  
Richie nodded in approval, “Looks good. Now, I need you to step your left foot forward.”   
  
“While you step with yours back, right?”    
  
“Learning fast, aren’t you?”    
  
Eddie smiled, “Can’t help it, I’m a fast learner,” Eddie replied, moving his right to where his left was placed, making sure both feet were a foot apart before he connected them.    
  
“That’s it, really,” Richie said, looking at Eddie and grinning, “From here, all you have to do is go faster, a three step count, until it feels like your arms have become lead and your feet are floating in the fucking air.”    
  
“How hard can it be? If your noodle legs can slightly master it, so can I,” Eddie said.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright, sugar, let’s see if you can fucking keep up on a three count song,” Richie said, moving away and walking towards the stereo. He pressed play, and quickly jogged over to Eddie, grabbing Eddie’s hand once again and placing his hand on his waist. “Ready?”    
  
Eddie shrugged and cleared his throat - making his back straighter in the process. Eddie figured he might have a little fun with this. “How hard can it be?”    
  
And really, Eddie regretted saying that, because even though the steps looked pretty fucking easy, it was incredibly hard when the three step count started, and Richie moved so easily, Eddie was sure he was a robot.    
  
It just didn’t make sense, and it frustrated Eddie to no end, especially when he kept on stepping on Richie’s toes, Richie slightly wincing in return, making sure Eddie and him were now a foot apart so he could save his toes before they fell off.    
  
And after thirty minutes of struggle - Richie trying to guide Eddie carefully, making sure his toes weren’t taking the abuse anymore - they finally reached a point where Eddie and Richie were going slowly, but still to the count of the three steps, and only a few mistakes were involved.    
  
Richie figured that he should bless the lord.    
  
And possibly admit to Mike once they got back, that yes, his man really does have two left feet.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Eddie said, sheepishly, finally getting the hang of the dance and moving in the motion of a box with Richie; the beat softly playing in the background.    
  
Richie shrugged, “It’s okay, at least my face didn’t take the beating.”    
  
“Yeah but your feet did,” Eddie said, slightly frowning, “I’m tired.”    
  
Richie sighed, “Me too.”

  
“You wanna stop?”    
  
“Yeah,” Richie said, unclasping his hand from Eddie and pulling away. He then sat down on the floor and groaned. “God, my feet hurt like a bitch.”    
  
Eddie pursed his lips, “you wanna come to the spa after? With Ben and I? It’ll help with your bruised feet.”    
  
“Courtesy of you?”    
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “of course, courtesy of me, you dumbass.”    
  
Richie frowned, “I don’t deserve this abuse spaghetti, my body and mind already suffered enough abuse for today.”    
  
Richie was sure he couldn’t feel his small toe.    
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, how can I help you with the pain?” Eddie asked sarcastically, even though he felt guilty.    
  
“By giving me a kiss,” Richie replied, raising his eyebrow in a mockingly way. He didn’t think Eddie would do it. Well, maybe. The man was a wonder.    
  
“Gross,” Eddie falsely said, crawling over to where Richie was sitting and climbing into his lap. He braced himself on Richie’s thighs and curled his arms around his neck.    
  
Eddie smiled.    
  
“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to give me a little bit of smooching?”    
  
“When you call it like that, I don’t think I want to do either,” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.   
  
“That’s just rude.”   
  
Eddie shrugged, “that’s what you get,” Eddie said, bending down and placing a light kiss on Richie’s lips despite what he said.   
  
“That’s too soft.”    
  
Eddie groaned, “just appreciate what I’m giving you, buddy,” Eddie replied, moving back down again and pressing a kiss with more force on Richie’s lips.    
  
Eddie figured he would like that; the force of the kiss.    
  
And his suspicions were confirmed when Richie hummed in his throat and snaked his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer.    
  
_Besides, Richie was easy to please. All Eddie had to do was kiss him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and etc, I need love. Or come and talk to me on tumblr!! @stansbill


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I have nothing to say besides that inspiration striked when Jordan, aka @hopespym called me out for not finishing this. so, this chapter is dedicated to Jordan for keeping up with me and loving me even when I suck. 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter. if you did, drop a comment because I would love feedback to continue this fic and one day, finish it.

Plans on going to the spa were turned down when Richie and Eddie came back to the hotel and Ben was silently sitting outside, his hands hunched up, his expressions quiet.

“Hey Ben, you okay buddy?” Eddie asked, his hands pressing against Ben’s shoulder, using it as he placed himself down on one of the steps.

“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know honestly,” Ben said, his voice coming out grumbled, his hands pressing into his own side just a little more.

Richie sighed, “what happened Ben, you gotta use your big boy words here, buddy,” Richie said, sitting down on the other side of Ben and looking at the man.

“Do you guys think that we’ll be fine?” Ben asked.

“Me and you? Of course-” Richie said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Eddie cut in, “he meant Bev and him, Rich.”

“Oh,” Richie voiced, his eyebrows knitting together, “of course you will, you guys been together since you were 12.”

“Yeah, but do you think I’ll keep her happy?”

“I don’t doubt for a fucking second that you won’t, haystack.” Richie said, a small smile tugging at his lips, “besides, you guys were each other’s firsts, where else is she gonna get dick from? Not from me.”

Ben snorted, “Bev would punch herself before she got in bed with your rich, no offense.”

Richie grinned, “none taken, buddy.”

“You guys will be fine, Ben. Bev loves you and I’ve only known her for a week, tops.”

“And fights happen all the time.”

“Exactly,” Eddie said, in retaliation to Richie’s words, “Richie and I had a fight this morning and look at us a few hours later, all good.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, “besides, if you can deal with Richie, Bev is a piece of cake.”  
“Just don’t say that in your vows, haystack, I don’t think Bev is going to take to that kindly.”

Ben laughed, “I’ll take it-” Ben sighed, “thanks, guys.”

“No problem. Now, get up, let’s go do something inside, I’m starving and my feet hurt like a bitch.”

“That bad?” Ben asked, slightly grinning.

Richie laughed, “oh haystack, Eddie is terrible.”

“Hey!”

 

__________________________

 

 

“So, you guys have a break until seven to do whatever the hell you want and then, you need to be here exactly at 7:15 dressed, suited up, and ready for the rehearsal dinner. If any of you are late, I’ll skin you alive,” Stan said, his hands flaring, while Bev stood behind him, grinning like a fool.

“Yes, ma'am,” Mike said, a laugh slowly riling out of him - Stan glared.

“Not, funny.”

“Hey, come on babe, it’s kind of funny,” Mike said, making his way towards Stan, his arms slightly raised while Bill stood in the corner, smiling wide.

“You’re all terrible,” Eddie said, trying hard not to smile.

Bev shrugged and grinned, “well, we can’t help it, Eddie, you are kind of stuck with us now.”

Eddie shrugged, “not if I drop his ass,” he said, pointing a thumb at Richie.

Richie pouted, “kinda unfair eddios, you’re going to hate on your lover like this? When I brought you here as my lover?”

Eddie rolled his eyes - even though his heart was bursting with love - “you’re a terrible actor.”

“Invalid.”

“You can’t say it’s invalid when it's my opinion,” Eddie voiced, facing Richie and sticking his eyebrow out.

Richie grinned, “invalid.”

“Okay, well, guess what, you’re invalid,” Eddie said, sticking out his tongue in retaliation.

Stan laughed, “get a room you two.”

Richie furrowed his eyebrows, grinned, and then dragged Eddie straight to his chest, “you know what, we will Stan.”

Stan rolled his eyes and Eddie let out a huff.

“Hardy har har, Richie, let me go,” Eddie murmured against Richie’s chest, pushing himself away a bit, but not all the way - he rather liked Richie’s warmth, he just didn’t want to admit it.

Instead, he just pulled Richie in a bit by the back of his neck and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips.

He felt warmth.

Felt happiness.

And love all the same.

He just didn’t want to confront the feelings, because hell, they didn’t make sense.

But Eddie figured it was okay, especially since Richie didn’t need to know anything and wedding would be done in a few days.

And then Eddie would head out, and it would all be a blur.

He didn’t expect anything else.

“Once you guys are done making out, how about you come with me, Eddie, and you Richie, go with Stan to finish the planning,” Bev said, once Eddie pulled back from Richie’s mouth and gave him a soft smile.

“Alright, sounds good,” Eddie said, pulling himself out of Richie’s arms and making his way towards Bev.

“I’ll see you later, eds!” Richie yelled out, grinning and turning towards Stan.

Eddie turned to Bev, “so, any plans? Do we need to do anything? I heard that I’m great at planning colours, but you probably have everything-”

Bev laughed and grabbed Eddie’s arm, “Eddie, everything is done.”

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, “then what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk.”

“Okay,” Eddie replied, his heart beating a mile a minute, “did I do something? Cause you know Bev, you’re amazing and Richie’s best friend, it wouldn’t-”

“Eddie, holy shit, take a breath, you didn’t do anything.”

“Then?”

“I, just, you and Richie look happy together.”

“Um, yeah,” Eddie said, his hands slowly getting clammy.

It was stupid to be stressed out about this. Bev was only asking about Richie. It was nothing.

“Do you love him?” Bev asked, her tone quiet, “I mean, fuck, it’s just that I noticed that he gave you the ring, and - don’t get me wrong, that’s some serious stuff between us, ya know? And I know he would only give it if he was serious about you. Which, by seeing this ring, it looks like he’s serious about you, so are you?”

Eddie blanched, “I, um, yes, yeah -” Eddie stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, “I think I am, I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.”

“Is it, though?” Eddie asked, his eyebrows furrowed, “I mean, you’re just his best friend, so is it? For me to not know that I love him?”   
Bev smiled and let out a snort, “you don’t need to be sure to know that you’re in love with him, Eddie. I didn’t figure out that I was in love with Ben until the age of 19, and we were dating for two years. It’s not something you wake up and figure out - hell, Richie literally had to kick my ass to the ground to realize that I was in love with Ben.”

Eddie let out a laugh, “he kicked your ass to the ground?”

“Well, it was during one of our weed adventures, he fucking pushed me on the ground cause I finished the chili, but then cried when he noticed what he did.”

Eddie grinned so hard that Bev laughed, “holy shit.”

Bev nodded, “Yeah, exactly, he’s a dumbass - so you know what, take your time in figuring out if you love him. But, go easy on him if you don’t, he’s my best friend and all, ya know.” Bev said, her tone incredibly soft.

Eddie knew at that moment that if he ever screwed with Richie’s heart, he would be ten feet into the ground in the next minute.

He was okay with knowing that.

It helped him figure things out.

“Anyway, enough talk about fucking emotions, let’s talk about my vows, I really don’t know how to fucking finish them.”

Eddie laughed, linked his hand with Bev and smiled, “lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on @ironarm on Tumblr!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter. if you did, drop a comment because I would love feedback to continue this fic and one day, finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! @stansbill


End file.
